Savior
by Plovercrest
Summary: Di saat Mikasa sadar bahwa laki-laki itu tidak hanya menyelamatkan nyawanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Savior**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Main character : Rivaille and Mikasa Ackerman**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**WARNING: OOC, semi-canon, alur gak jelas, dan lain-lain**

* * *

"_Corporal_, berikan perintahmu sekarang!"

"_Corporal _Rivaille!"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang mampu diberikan kelompok Rivaille dalam menjalankan misinya melarikan diri dari kejaran _Female-type Titan_ demi melindungi satu nyawa seorang anak laki-laki. Sekarang, yang dilihat komandan berjiwa besar itu hanya tubuh para anak buahnya tanpa jiwa. Terkapar di tempat-tempat terpisah dengan darah di masing-masing tubuh mereka. Satu persatu ditiliknya. Namun, Rivaille lebih lama memandang tubuh patah Petra di depan pohon eucalyptus rimbun. Batangnya pun terwarna oleh noda darahnya. Rivaille tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana _Female-type Titan_ menginjak tubuh kecilnya hingga tulang belakangnya bengkok sedemikian rupa. Rambut karamel pendek milik gadis malang itu masih melambai-lambai. Ada beberapa yang menempel lekat bersamaan dengan darahnya.

Pandangan mata Rivaille kosong tanpa dasar.

Seandainya dia tadi tiba lebih cepat. Seandainya dia tidak mengikuti perintah Irvin untuk mengisi ulang 3DMG-nya. Yang lebih disesalinya adalah di saat-saat terakhir Rivaille masih tidak mau menuruti keinginan anak buahnya saat makhluk buas itu mengejar mereka seperti orang yang tidak waras.

Reuni bisu atas kelompok Rivaille.

Mendadak, suara teriakan memekakan telinga milik _Titan_ dari hutan yang paling dalam mengejutkan pikirannya yang hampa. Benar, Eren sendiri pasti sedang bertarung dengan _Titan_ perempuan itu. Kali ini dia tidak akan menggagalkan misi demi membalaskan dendam teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Rivaille kemudian segera meninggalkan mereka, menuju ke tempat di mana pertempuran makhluk buas itu tengah berlangsung.

* * *

Eren tidak pernah menyangka pertarungannya melawan _Female-type Titan_ itu akan sesulit ini. Pada saat sudah terjebak, Mikasa telah datang menyusul dengan napas terengah-engah, sedetik begitu dia mendengar teriakan _Titan _Eren yang terdengar begitu marah. Alih-alih menerima kabar baik, di depan mata gadis itu sendiri Eren dilahap sang _Titan_ tepat setelah ia merobek belakang leher tubuh _Titan _Eren sebagai seorang _Titan-Shifter_. Pupil Mikasa mengecil. Terkejut dan amarah bercampur menjadi satu. Setelah tubuh Eren tersembunyi dengan baik di dalam mulut _Female-type_ tersebut, ia segera melarikan diri tanpa menghiraukan apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Mikasa yang disiram kemurkaan pun mengejarnya dengan brutal. Melemparkan tali 3DMG-nya, dia berteriak, "Kembalikan Eren! Kembalikan dia!"

Gadis bersyal merah itu mengayunkan pedang tipisnya, mengarahkannya tepat ke titik kelemahan setiap _Titan_—leher belakang. Namun, kemampuan intelejensinya setara dengan manusia, sehingga raksasa wanita itu melindungi bagian kelemahannya dalam sekejap mata.

Kepercayaan diri Mikasa belum padam, dia tetap memaksakan dirinya sampai kedua pedangnya patah akibat terbentur dengan punggung tangan _Titan_ itu yang telah bertransformasi menjadi kristal padat. Mikasa melemparkan talinya untuk berdiri menempel di batang pohon. Dia menekuk kedua alisnya dengan sorot mata membunuh yang tajam. "Ke mana pun kau pergi, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu lari dari hadapanku," cetusnya. Raut wajah Mikasa lebih pucat dari biasanya, rambut hitam pendeknya tampak lepek.

Dia membuang pedang patah itu dan menggantinya dengan cadangan yang selalu berada di kedua pinggulnya. "Karena itu, Eren, tunggulah aku. Sebentar saja."

Gadis yang diadopsi sebagai saudara Eren itu sudah bersiap untuk serangan kedua. Meluncur pesat dengan dorongan gas dari belakang punggungnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Mikasa merasakan gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah lengan melingkar tepat di abdomennya. Panik, dia pun segera mencari gerangan pemilik lengan itu. Sepasang iris berwarna biru berserobok dengan miliknya.

"Tenang, Prajurit. Kita mundur untuk sementara." Orang itu, Rivaille, membawa Mikasa ke atas batang pohon besar untuk membiarkannya menarik napas dan membetulkan setiap sel-sel otaknya yang sudah kalut. Mikasa mengenal _corporal _ini dari pasukan _Recon Corps_, bahkan sudah mengecapnya secara negatif sejak skandal _membantai_ Eren di hadapan para saksi saat pengadilan untuknya tengah berlangsung. Saat itu juga, Mikasa berjanji akan membuat Rivaille membayar atas kelakuannya. Tetapi, sekarang, di sini, hal itu tidak terpikirkan lagi olehnya.

Tetap saja, gadis itu sama sekali tidak melihat wajah sang _corporal _untuk kedua kalinya.

Bunyi gas dari belakang tubuh Rivaille telah memberinya pertanda untuk berangkat sekarang.

"Aku melihat tubuh _Titan_ Eren tanpa kepala. Lehernya pun terkoyak. Apa dia sudah mati?" Rivaille membuka pertanyaan terhadap Mikasa yang mengekorinya.

"Tidak," jawabnya tangkas seakan menentang keras-keras pertanyaan yang tabu itu. Mikasa sempat kehilangan Eren walaupun cuma sebentar. Tetapi, hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping saat itu telah membuatnya hilang kendali. Dan, yang paling buruk, peristiwa itu terulang lagi. "Eren masih hidup. Aku melihat _Titan_ itu langsung melahap tubuhnya secara utuh. Ia bisa saja merobeknya."

Rivaille tidak menengok ke belakang untuk mengecek air muka apa yang sedang digunakannya sekarang. Nada bicara prajurit itu tampaknya benar-benar gusar.

"Bukankah tugas kalian, kelompok Rivaille, untuk menjaga Eren tanpa membiarkan sedikit pun luka di tubuhnya. Apa maksud semua ini, _Corporal_?"

Rivaille diam dan menengok ke belakang, matanya sedikit melotot. Mikasa tetap melihat lurus ke depan tanpa berpaling seujung jari pun. _Female Titan _tersebut telah terlihat di pelupuk mata. Alih-alih memberikan jawaban, Rivaille mengicaukan perintahnya, "Aku yang akan meninggalkan sabetan di tubuhnya. Pada kesempatan itu, kau harus mengalihkan perhatian."

Rivaille telah bersiap dengan kedua pedang tergenggam erat di tangannya. _Titan_ dengan surai pirang itu tampak belum menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tetapi, di detik berikutnya, ia sudah melayangkan tinju dengan lengannya yang panjang.

Berkat ketangkasan yang dimiliki Rivaille, pemuda itu dapat berputar dengan luwes di atas otot-otot bisepnya dan beberapa sayatan sudah terbentuk dalam sekejap mata. Kemudian, sambil berlari di atas lengannya yang panjang, Rivaille melompat seperti elang yang akan bersiap untuk menyergap mangsa dan menancapkan kedua pedangnya brutal ke dalam bola mata _Titan_ tersebut. Darah bepercikkan ke lingkaran mata pemuda itu, mengalir membuat sungai kecil seperti air mata. Giginya bergemeretak tajam. Rivaille melompat lagi dengan tinggi, mengambil pedang baru di kedua pinggulnya, dan memulai serangan kedua.

Otot di kedua betis milik _Titan_ itu putus, dan ia pun terempas ke tanah, masih dengan tangan yang melindungi belakang lehernya. Mikasa menyaksikan terperangah. Orang itu cepat, _Titan_ dibuatnya tidak melakukan aksi apa-apa, Mikasa membatin. Di atas angin, Rivaille memutar tubuhnya lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuat luka sayatan di tangan yang terangkat itu. Kini, setelah ototnya putus, leher belakang _Female Titan_ terbuka lebar.

Kesempatan yang dapat dilihat Mikasa saat itu juga.

Gadis itu mengarahkan talinya ke pundak _Titan_, dan segera melesat seperti roket menuju lehernya. Tetapi, Rivaille melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup sedikit bergetar. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dengan refleks.

_Celaka._ "Hentikan!" Rivaille terlambat untuk memperingatkan, tetapi otaknya sudah bekerja lebih cepat dan memerintah kedua kakinya untuk segera berhambur ke sana. Mikasa tersentak di udara, tubuhnya terdorong ke sisi lain oleh Rivaille, membuat _corporal_ itu mendapati tulang pergelangan kakinya harus patah akibat benturan dari punggung tangan _Titan_ tersebut. Selama sedetik yang akan membuat Mikasa terempas seperti serangga, Rivaille malah menggantikan posisinya.

_Corporal_ itu sedikit merintih. Namun, misi tetaplah prioritas utama. Sembari memaksakan kehendak, pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu melesat menuju pipi sang raksasa pirang, merobeknya dengan pedang yang berputar seperti gasing, dan langsung menarik Eren yang terbungkus air liurnya. Dia menyelamatkan diri ke atas sebuah batang pohon.

"Kita mundur dari sini!" perintahnya kepada Mikasa yang berdiri menempel di pohon. Matanya terisi dengan kelegaan karena Eren selamat. Di sisi lain, ada rasa bersalah yang mulai menumpuk saat melihat sebelah kaki _corporal_ itu tertekuk lemas. "Kita biarkan _Titan_ itu di sana."

Air muka Mikasa meluntur khawatir dan cemas. "Tetapi, aku tidak..."

Gadis itu pun mengekori Rivaille di belakangnya. Mata Eren masih terpejam tidak sadarkan diri. Rivaille sempat menoleh ke belakang. Dia cukup terkejut.

Air mata mengalir melewati pipi _Titan_ yang mulutnya sudah menganga robek itu.

* * *

_Walaupun ngeri luar biasa dengan rasa sakit tak tertahankan di bagian lutut, aku masih memaksakan diri pergi menyusul Armin. Kerahnya diapit di antara kedua jari _Titan_ yang sudah siap akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat kalau Armin sudah tidak bisa berkutik, tubuh kecilnya bergeming ketika melihat pangkal tenggorokan makhluk besar itu._

_Kaki... Ya, kaki kiriku. Aku tidak dapat merasakannya lagi._

_Segera aku ikut melompat dan menarik tangan Armin yang setengah tubuhnya nyaris tertelan. Air mata sudah membuat kusut wajahnya. Dia tampak ketakutan, sama sepertiku. _

"_Eren!" teriaknya terkesiap ketika melihatku datang. Aku menggeram, dan, dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, aku melemparnya keluar dari mulut _Titan_ itu. Armin terperosok di antara genteng-genteng rumah, sementara aku menahan terkatupnya mulut _Titan_ dengan tangan kiriku yang masih berfungsi. Darah telah membuat mataku pedas dan aku tetap membukanya lebar-lebar sambil menjulurkan lengan kananku keluar. Gigi _Titan_ ini tajam, tampaknya telah berhasil merobek kulit telapak tangan kiriku karena aku dapat merasakan ngilunya._

"_Armin, karena kau telah menunjukkan bagaimana segala keajaiban terjadi di luar tembok, aku penasaran, sangat penasaran untuk melihatnya. Karena itu, aku belum mau mati."_

_Selama beberapa detik, aku mendengar teriakan Armin. Dia tampaknya ingin menggapai tanganku dengan tergesa-gesa. Namun, yang kurasakan hanyalah sejenis sakit seperti yang sebelumnya. Sekarang, cahaya mentari tidak dapat menerobos ke dalam mulut ini lagi. Aku tidak bisa merasakan tangan kananku yang sudah hilang setengahnya. Kesadaranku lenyap, terisap bersamaan dengan raga ini menuju lubang besar tanpa dasar._

_Satu-satunya yang dapat kudengar adalah namaku yang diserukan._

* * *

"Eren!"

Suara tapak kaki kuda beserta roda gerobak yang berkeriut menarik Eren keluar dari ketidaksadarannya. Dia tengah terbaring di atas gerobak itu. Mantel dengan lambang _Recon_ _Corps_ menyelimuti sebagian besar tubuhnya. "Eren, syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." Mikasa berkata tepat di sampingnya.

Mata bulat Eren yang berwarna batu giok masih melebar terkejut. Napasnya memburu dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Yang terakhir sempat direkam memorinya adalah bagaimana musuh _Titan_-nya yang pintar itu melayangkan kepalan tangannya sehingga kepala atas Eren harus terpisah dari tubuhnya. Pemuda dengan marga Jaeger itu mencoba bangkit dan meneliti tiap anggota tubuhnya—utuh tanpa noda apapun—kemudian beralih kepada saudara adopsinya.

"Mikasa, apa kau yang menyelamatkanku lagi?"

Pupil hitam sekelam malam milik gadis itu bergeser ke kanan bawah pelupuk matanya. Dia sempat memutar kembali peristiwa mengeluarkan pemuda itu dari bahaya hingga berakhir seperti ini. Di tempat paling depan, ada kapten Irvin Smith dengan tangan kanannya, _Corporal_ Rivaille. Dari sini memang tidak kelihatan apakah kaki yang patah itu sudah dibalut perban atau belum.

"Hei, Mikasa. Apa yang membuatmu melamun begitu saja?" Suara Eren yang rendah dan serak berhasil menarik keluar gadis itu dari pikirannya sendiri. Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menjawab pertanyaan Eren yang pertama.

"Ya... sebagian besar."

"Apa maksud—"

Kata-kata Eren tertelan kembali ketika melihat air muka Mikasa yang kembali hampa tanpa sebab. Seolah-olah perempuan yang tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi berlebihan itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban berat di kedua pundaknya.

Pasukan _Recon_ yang berada di bawah pimpinan Irvin pada akhirnya tidak memetik hasil apapun. Mereka kembali ke dalam tembok, rumah mereka selama berabad-abad ini.

* * *

"Hei, lihat, prajurit _Recon Corps_ telah kembali."

Jalur setapak untuk menerima kepulangan para prajurit itu telah terisi penuh oleh kumpulan manusia. Anak-anak kecil mendesakkan diri sekuat tenaga untuk menonton kepulangan mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar. Adapun yang memanjat ke tempat-tempat yang tinggi.

"Ah, _Corporal_ Rivaille, selamat atas kepulanganmu," sambut seorang pria dengan rambut kecokelatannya. Dia mengejar Rivaille yang berada di atas kuda hitamnya dan mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya. Ayah Petra, yang sudah dikenalnya cukup lama.

Wajah pria paruh baya itu tampak cerah ketika menunjukkan selembar amplop yang diapit di kedua jarinya. "Aku turut bersukacita saat kau akan melamar putriku di salah satu surat yang kau kirim ini. Tetapi, tampaknya Petra belum cukup umur untuknya menikah denganmu," ujarnya sambil memberikan tawa renyah. "Dia masih memiliki jalan yang cukup panjang."

Wajah Rivaille kembali dinaungi awan gelap. Alisnya mengerut dan air mukanya tampak terpukul luar biasa. Benda tumpul seakan menjotos ulu hati _corporal_ itu ketika mendengarnya. Petra memang sudah lama memendam perasaan terhadap _corporal_ berjiwa besar ini dan Rivaille akan berencana melamar gadis bersurai karamel itu dalam waktu dekat.

Wajah berseri-seri ayah Petra perlahan luntur ketika menunggu putrinya tidak kunjung datang. Bahkan saat barisan prajurit _Recon Corps_ sudah habis.

"Di mana Petra?" tanya lelaki itu heran. Rivaille memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Untuk kali ini emosinya sempat bergejolak.

Sorakan penduduk memenuhi gendang telinga Irvin. Kebanyakan mencemoohnya karena sekali lagi mereka tidak membawa hasil apa-apa kecuali mengurangi jumlah prajurit mereka sendiri. Tetapi, kapten berwajah tirus itu tetap berjalan tegap menggandeng tali kekang kudanya.

Cemoohan itu juga dapat didengar Eren yang masih terbaring di atas gerobak. Dia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan yang tersampir. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan dia mulai terisak. Perlahan air mata mengalir membentuk anak sungai di pipinya. Isakannya terdengar begitu pahit di telinga Mikasa.

Gadis itu tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, dia menggenggam jemari Eren untuk menenangkannya.

* * *

"Eren?"

Pemuda dengan surai pirang yang membingkai wajahnya sedemikian rupa mengintip di antara celah pintu. Ada Mikasa yang tengah duduk mendampingi Eren beristirahat di atas dipan.

"Armin," sahut Mikasa, cukup lega mendapat kunjungan dari temannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eren?" tanya Armin sambil menutup pintu perlahan dan berjalan menghampirinya. Dari luar pemuda itu tampaknya biasa-biasa saja, Armin hanya khawatir jika sempat ada gangguan mental akibat peristiwa sumber malapetaka tadi.

Sebelum Mikasa menjawab, Eren sudah menyambarnya terlebih dahulu. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Mikasa menoleh cepat dengan tatapan _apa-maksudmu?_

Sementara Armin mengubah air mukanya menjadi cukup gugup.

"Ah, senang mengetahui hal itu," kicau Armin, pemuda polos yang lebih senang menghindar daripada mendatangkan pertengkaran yang kerap terjadi di antara kedua orang ini. Eren dengan tingkah emosional yang tinggi memunggungi Mikasa seperti anak kecil dan menarik selimut usang hingga menutupi setengah kepalanya. Tertawa hambar dari Armin mengisi kamar sempit seperti penjara bawah tanah ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam hutan?"

Mikasa meletakkan cangkir berisi teh hijaunya dan memandang satu titik di atas meja selama beberapa detik. Mereka sekarang tengah berada di gedung tempat makan milik kemiliteran _Recon Corps_. Selain Mikasa dan Armin, ada teman-temannya yang lain. Membicarakan hal yang tampaknya cukup serius menyangkut peristiwa di hutan raya tersebut.

"Untuk suatu alasan, _Female-type Titan_ itu melahap tubuh Eren dalam wujud raksasanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengoyak atau mencerai-beraikannya. Tampaknya _Titan_ abnormal itu punya tujuan tertentu, tidak seperti _Titan-Titan_ pada umumnya yang hanya ingin mengandaskan ras manusia."

Armin menarik napas dengan pundak yang tegang. "Mungkinkah... mungkinkah ia mengincar kekuatan Eren sebagai seorang _Titan-Shifter_? Ia punya intelejensi, 'kan? Kemungkinan lainnya ia satu jenis dengan _Titan_ yang lebih tinggi 10 meter dari tembok kita."

"Siapa yang tahu?" Mikasa mengunyah sup jagungnya dengan setengah hati. Masalah Eren sudah selesai selama gadis itu tahu dia masih bernapas dan hidup. Namun, ada satu hal lain yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Akibat bertindak tidak sabaran, _Corporal_ Rivaille tidak dapat menjalankan kewajibannya dengan baik. Sekarang, dia mungkin berada di asrama tentara yang tidak jauh dari gedung ini. Tetapi, hal seperti itu tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan dendam Mikasa ketika mengingat Eren dibuatnya babak belur di depan banyak orang.

"Hei, Mikasa, kau tidak berniat untuk membuat sendok itu terbagi dua, 'kan?"

Suara milik Jean dari belakang membuat gadis bersyal merah itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sendok itu dilepasnya dengan cepat, seolah-olah benda itu telah memberinya kejutan listrik. "Hei... Jean," sahut Mikasa, mendadak menjadi lelah, "maaf, aku harus keluar." Dia menggeser kursinya untuk berdiri, nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri. Jean yang berada tepat di belakang punggung Mikasa mengadakan kontak mata dengan Armin yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Matanya bahkan seolah-olah bertanya _ada-apa-dengan-Mikasa_.

Armin hanya sekadar mengedikkan bahu tepat saat gadis dengan marga Ackerman-nya melebur keluar melewati orang-orang.

"Aneh. Bukankah Eren baik-bak saja? Kenapa Mikasa begitu lelah seperti orang tua?" tanya Jean heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Armin ikut berdiri, sempat melirik sup jagung yang tidak akan disentuh lagi. Barangkali sudah dingin.

"Entahlah. Pasti ada alasan lain."

* * *

Di luar, Mikasa membeli satu roti gandum beserta air putih untuk Eren yang sebentar lagi akan dijenguknya. Gadis itu tidak akan mampu menahan dirinya jika tidak mengunjungi Eren lebih dari satu jam saja.

"Ini, makanlah."

"Aku sudah makan," jawab Eren dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya. Dia hanya melihat keluar melalui jendela yang sudah terdapat goresan di sana-sini. "Lebih baik untukmu saja. Wajahmu kelihatan lebih keriput dibanding sebelumnya."

Mikasa bersikeras dengan mencekoki Eren roti tersebut. Pemuda bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu membuang wajahnya jauh-jauh seperti bocah lima tahun yang tidak mau disuapi.

Eren menghela napas panjang. Dia pun membagi dua roti itu dan memberikan sebagian kepada Mikasa. Karena Eren tidak akan makan jika Mikasa membuangnya, gadis itu pun menerima dengan terpaksa.

"Kau seharusnya yang berbaring di sini, 'kan. Aku pikir kita lebih baik tukar posisi," ujar Eren yang sudah mendapatkan sebagian besar kepulihannya.

"Tidak, tidak," Mikasa menentang keras, "kau lebih membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat."

Eren bungkam seribu bahasa. Tatapannya penuh penilaian. Kemudian, dia membuka suara sembari melihat ke suatu tempat di mana saja selain Mikasa. "Biasanya kau akan mengacuhkan kalimatku yang seperti itu atau memukul kepalaku tepat di sini"—jarinya tertunjuk tepat di atas ubun-ubun miliknya—"Aku hanya bercanda. Tetapi, di atas semua itu, kau memang membutuhkannya, demi Tuhan."

"Bukan aku, tapi kau yang—"

"Jangan mendikteku seolah-olah aku ini adik kecilmu atau apalah!"

Bagaikan sinyal di siang bolong, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan tiga sosok prajurit yang tampaknya datang untuk menjenguk juga. Eren dan Mikasa sama-sama memutar kepala mereka ke arah pintu. Ada lambang sayap yang saling membelakangi di salah satu kantung baju prajurit itu. Di antara keduanya, ada Rivaille yang berdiri di tengah. Mengenakan kaus putih polos dengan celana panjang dan memiliki perban terikat kencang di pergelangan kakinya.

Mikasa bergegas bangkit dari kursi dan sigap mengepalkan tangan kanan tepat di depan jantungnya yang mendadak menari kencang. "Selamat siang, Kapten."

Sementara di atas dipan, Eren kebingungan melihat Irvin, Hanji, dan Rivaille yang mendadak memenuhi ruangan tempat istirahatnya.

"Eren, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku dengar _Titan_ abnormal itu nyaris membunuhmu." Hanji, wanita penuh enerjik itu segera menyambar Eren di atas dipannya. Pemuda itu tergagap.

"Hentikan, dasar bodoh," bisik Rivaille agak tajam, cukup untuk didengar orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Eren?"

"Hampir mendekati kesembuhan total, _Corporal_," jawab Eren dengan patuh. Ketika melihat wajah Rivaille, memori di hutan tadi berenang-renang kembali. Empat orang itu, yang sangat dipercayainya sebagai tim yang kompak.

"_Corporal_, maaf atas apa yang sudah terjadi barusan."

Karena Mikasa tidak ada di tempat terjadinya peristiwa, jadi hanya dirinya sendiri yang dilanda pertanyaan. "Tidak apa-apa. Mereka bukan mati karena percuma. Mereka telah gugur secara terhormat." Alih-alih Rivaille, pertanyaan dijawab oleh pria cakap berambut pirang selaku kapten dari pasukan _Recon Corps_. Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

"Sebenarnya tujuan kami datang ke sini—"

"Langsung saja, aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu selama kau masih aktif dalam _Recon Corps_. Yang berarti kau akan menerima segala misi yang akan diberikan tanpa pengecualian—di dalam divisi kami," kata Rivaille, masih dengan nada monotonnya yang secepat kilat sanggup memotong kalimat Hanji.

Mikasa yang terlanjur terkejut dan bukannya Eren. Gadis itu segera mencengkeram lengan Eren hingga kuku-kukunya yang tajam menerobos ke dalam kulitnya, membuat pemuda itu harus merintih. "Mikasa," tegurnya dengan geram.

Tak hirau, Mikasa segera berbisik, "Jangan lakukan Eren. Kau dan aku lebih baik tetap bersama. Atau, sejujurnya, kau akan mati di luar sana tanpaku. Kau sudah tahu, _Corporal _Rivaille akan membunuhmu kalau kehilangan kontrol menguasai wujud _Titan_ itu."

Eren balas berbisik dengan jengkel. Gigi-giginya saling terkatup rapat. "Kau tahu apa, Mikasa? Ini tubuhku. Aku yang tahu jelas bagaimana kondisinya. Lebih baik kau tetap menjaga hubungan yang baik dengan Armin dan yang lain."

"Sebentar, maaf mengganggu percekcokan kalian, tapi kami datang ke sini bukan untuk mendengarkan omong kosong ini," potong sang _corporal_ dengan nada sarkastis. Kedua lengannya saling tersilang di depan dada. Mikasa melirik lewat helaian rambut hitamnya.

"Kami tidak benar-benar membutuhkan jawabannya hari ini. Barangkali kalian ingin mendiskusikannya," kata Irvin, memberikan penawaran yang bagus. "Tetapi, kuharap tiga hari cukup untuk kematangan jawaban kalian. Kumohon kerja samanya."

"T-tentu saja, Kapten," sahut Eren dan Mikasa tidak kompak.

"Dan, kau boleh mengajak pacarmu jika dia mau ikut," tutup Irvin sembari keluar dari ruangan itu, diekori tangan kanannya serta wanita berambut ungu gelap itu. Wajah keduanya memerah, tetapi efeknya pada pipi Mikasa berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ini akibat dari tindakanmu, orang-orang jadi 'berbicara'," cetus Eren menatap tajam gadis itu. Mikasa hanya menyelimuti sebagian wajahnya dengan syal merah pemberian dari Eren. Gadis itu menyangka obrolan telah selesai, maka dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dan memberikan Eren lebih banyak privasi untuk penyembuhan cepat. Mendadak, sebuah pertanyaan melintas lagi melewati telinganya. "Omong-omong, apa yang terjadi dengan kaki kanan _Corporal_?"

Mikasa yang baru akan keluar dari ruangan itu berhenti beberapa meter dari pintu. Karena sejak awal tidak pernah berbohong kepada keluarga yang mengadopsinya ini, Mikasa pun berkata blak-blakan, "Luka di kakinya didapat karena menggantikan tempatku dari hantaman keras _Titan_."

Tentu saja, kendati demikian, tetap tidak selamat dari pengeditan yang barusan dilakukan Mikasa.

"Ah, jadi _Corporal_ Rivaille datang menyusul."

"Dan, dia yang mengeluarkanmu dari mulut _Titan_."

Eren meliriknya hati-hati. "Kalau begitu, kenapa nada bicaramu merasa seperti sangat... bersalah?"

Mikasa menggeleng cepat-cepat. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, dia berkata, "Maksudku, aku tadi meninggalkan Armin dan Jean di gedung asrama tentara. Aku terlalu khawatir kau tidak diberi makan, jadi aku melenggang pergi begitu saja." Otak Mikasa dapat dengan cepat memproses kalimat brilian yang dapat menghilangkan kecurigaan Eren terhadapnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, cepatlah pergi menyusul mereka. Sampaikan salamku kepada Armin juga," kata Eren sambil nyengir seolah-olah masalahnya telah menguap begitu saja. Mikasa mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. Segera gadis itu keluar menemui bentangan langit yang biru. Tetapi, kata-kata Rivaille tadi masih membayang-bayanginya seperti hantu. Pemuda itu sudah diberi tanggung jawab penuh untuk menjaga Eren dalam _Recon Corps_. Sementara itu, jawaban positif sudah harus diberikan kurang dari dua setengah hari lagi. Eren pasti tidak akan mau dicegat, mengingat semangat pemuda itu sulit dipadamkan. Apakah Mikasa akan menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut juga?

"Mikasa, jadi dari tadi kau duduk diam di sini, ya? Aku sempat bingung kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja," panggil Armin sambil melayangkan tangannya. Gadis yang baru melamun itu kini tersenyum getir menyapa kedatangan sahabatnya lagi. Barangkali hal ini akan menenangkan hatinya.

"Tidak, sebetulnya aku pergi menjenguk Eren. Lalu, kapten Irvin datang di menit kemudian dan mencoba menarik Eren untuk bergabung di divisinya. Lagi pula, _Corporal_ Rivaille sudah memiliki hak penuh untuk menjaga Eren. Aku gundah untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka atau tidak," terang Mikasa panjang lebar. Rasanya lega setelah mengeluarkan semuanya dari benak.

Armin mengambil tempat di samping Mikasa. "Orang-orang bilang _Corporal _Rivaille itu kuat. Dia "monster" dalam arti lain. Mungkin wajahnya memang begitu, tetapi dia bisa peduli dengan siapapun yang berada di bawah komandonya. Termasuk Eren."

Mikasa nyaris tergelak, kemudian dia membalas dengan nada nyelekit, "Jangan bercanda, Armin. Sepintar apapun kau memujinya, orang itu tetaplah kejam."

"Apakah ini soal pengadilan Eren waktu itu? Dia secara tidak langsung sudah menyelamatkan nyawa teman kita. Eren dianggap sebagai ancaman, jadi wajar kalau para saksi ketakutan setiap Eren melontarkan pembicaraan. Senjata api sudah dibidik tepat ke tengkorak kepalanya saat Eren berteriak keras di dalam ruangan itu. Aku tahu cara yang digunakan _Corporal_ Rivaille tidak ramah, tetapi, berkatnya Eren tertolong," tutur Armin, mencoba membuat Mikasa tidak menilai Rivaille terlalu jahat.

"Apakah... dia bisa dipercaya?"

"Ayolah, Mikasa, dia tangan kanan Kapten Irvin, ingat?"

Keduanya diam. Lebih kepada terbuai dengan pikirannya masing-masing, terutama Mikasa. Armin benar. Sahabatnya yang jago menganalisis segala kondisi dan peristiwa ini tidak mungkin keliru. Penilaiannya lebih baik dari siapapun. "Tadi kau sempat bimbang. Sekarang, bagaimana jawabanmu?" Armin membuka pertanyaannya kembali.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Mikasa untuk memproses ulang lagi. Walaupun _Corporal_ Rivaille dipercaya banyak orang, ada kemungkinan Eren dapat lolos dari pengawasannya. Mikasa tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi dan membuat Eren harus terluka parah lagi.

"Aku ikut," jawab Mikasa tegas. Armin pun mengembuskan napas lega setelah mendengarnya.

"Bagus. Kita harus membincangkan hal ini dengan Eren kembali. Dia pasti akan girang mengetahuinya."

* * *

"Rivaille, kau di dalam?"

Rivaille berdeham sebelum membiarkan orang di depan pintu itu memasuki ruang istirahatnya. Hanji masuk dengan perlahan. Sempat mengintip ragu-ragu dengan keadaan_ corporal_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Di meja makan—hal yang jarang dilihat—terdapat sebuah bingkai foto para anggota _Special Operations Squad_ yang sudah terbentuk cukup lama. Ada gambar dirinya juga di selembar kertas terbingkai kayu tua tersebut. Dalam gambar berwarna itu seolah banyak kenangan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan sejuta kata sejuta bahasa. Salah satunya _corporal _cilik itu yang mendapat posisi dikelilingi rekannya.

Wajah kecokelatan itu selalu tanpa emosi, dengan alis mengerut ke dalam dahinya seperti sayap elang yang tajam. Lengan saling tersilang di depan dadanya—dapat dikatakan ciri khas seorang Rivaille. Tidak ada senyum yang terpulas di bibirnya seujung senti pun.

Tetapi, hanya dengan melihatnya semua orang tahu bahwa jiwa Rivaille yang masih menyala terjebak di dalam foto tersebut.

Pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu mengambil cangkir tehnya dari kedua sisi bibir cangkir. Uap masih mengepul di sekitar wajahnya, tetapi dia tak hirau dan menyesapnya perlahan. Hanji tahu kalau dia baru saja memandangi foto itu dalam waktu cukup lama. Lilin yang memberikan penerangan redup itu sudah terbakar setengahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakimu?"

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja," jawabnya kalem sambil menatap sendu lilin yang menari-nari hampa di pantulan matanya.

Hanji mengambil kursi dan duduk berseberangan dengan _corporal_-nya. Ada keraguan untuk bertanya sesuatu yang sempat melintas di pikirannya, namun demi mengisi ruangan yang nyaris pengap ini, wanita bersurai ungu gelap itu melontarkan pertanyaannya, "Apa... dia baik-baik saja?"

Rivaille diam—lebih ketimbang tidak mengerti pertanyaan Hanji daripada melakukan kebiasaannya. Dia menukikkan matanya ke arah wanita tersebut. Rivaille bukan tipe orang yang akan bertanya _apa-maksudmu_ dalam gerakan yang cepat, dia lebih memilih untuk menatapnya lama.

Hanji yang menerima tatapan seperti itu nyaris melonjak dari kursinya sendiri. Tidak biasanya wanita enerjik itu ngeri dengan kebiasaan dingin Rivaille. "M... maksudku, ayah Petra. Aku sempat melihat—"

"Tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik saja."

Lagi, ruangan itu kembali senyap. Teh merah dari dalam cangkir tidak lagi mengepulkan uap. Rivaille memalingkan sepertiga wajahnya ke sisi yang berbeda, menghadap dipan tempatnya biasa beristirahat. Tenggorokan Hanji kering, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak berani untuk berdeham. Meneguk ludahlah yang akhirnya dia lakukan. Wanita itu kemudian mencoba untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan yang lebih ringan dengan wajah ceria yang dapat dia lakukan. "Ah, omong-omong, apa kau pikir Eren akan ikut dengan kita?"

"Itu keputusannya." Rivaille sudah dapat meneguk tehnya kembali dengan damai seolah-olah tangannya baru saja dilepaskan dari belenggu kawat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan wanita Ackerman itu? Dan, seorang lagi dengan nama Armin Arlert," bahas Hanji sembari mendorong letak kacamata kembali ke pangkal hidungnya.

"Apabila Eren memberikan jawaban positif, Ackerman dan Arlert pasti akan ikut andil. Menurut catatan dari kemiliteran awal mereka, _Trainee Squad_, tiga orang itu selalu beraksi bersama dalam setiap tugas yang diberikan. Seperti, misi menutup gerbang Trost yang telah kandas dengan menggunakan bongkahan batu besar, dibantu tubuh _Titan_ Eren. Catatan benar apa adanya; tiga bocah itu pasti berada di tempat yang sama," jelas _corporal_ muda itu dengan nada monoton miliknya yang tak pernah berubah. Sekali teguk lagi maka teh di dalam cangkir itu akan habis. Tetapi, Rivaille menyisakannya begitu saja. "Kekuatan Eren sebagai seorang _Titan-Shifter_ belum rampung. Karena itu, dia akan dilatih untuk mengendalikannya."

Hanji segera berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Wah," ujarnya cukup gembira. Dia sedikit fanatik dengan Eren yang dapat bertransformasi menjadi raksasa berukuran 15 meter. "Kita seperti membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu. Karena, apabila Eren masuk ke dalam divisi kita, Mikasa Ackerman akan turut serta. Konon, keahlian dan kemampuan yang dimiliki gadis itu senilai dengan seratus prajurit," sambung Hanji menggebu-gebu.

Rivaille menyerap kalimat itu dengan baik. Dia tidak punya catatan individual mengenai Mikasa Ackerman, jadi dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bayangan bagaimana gadis itu dapat dikatakan senilai dengan seratus prajurit. Lagi pula, Rivaille baru bertemu dengan Mikasa tepat hari ini. Belum banyak komentar yang dapat dilontarkannya. Kemudian, dia meraih cangkir tersebut sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Aku paham." Sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna, Rivaille menahannya dengan sebelah tangan sambil mencoba menyelesaikan kalimat yang tengah diproses otaknya. "Oh, lalu, tolong buat catatan laporan untuk ekspedisi kali ini. Jika sudah selesai, berikan kepada Irvin karena dia harus segera menyerahkannya kepada para petinggi."

Sejurus kemudian pintu tertutup dengan ceklikan lembut, meninggalkan Hanji sendirian di tengah-tengah ruangan. Api di atas lilin itu nyaris redup.

"Tugas kalian sudah selesai sampai di sini," bisiknya pelan pada bingkai foto oval yang membelakanginya. Seolah-olah dengan berkata begitu jiwa rekan-rekannya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. "Sekarang, biar kami yang melakukan sisanya."

Meniup lilin itu, Hanji pergi keluar mengikuti _corporal_ -nya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo, semuanya salam kenal dulu, terutama untuk fellow RivaMika shippers! XD Baru pertama kali publish fic di fandom ini, biasanya saya cuma jalan2 sebagai readers aja. Tapi, karena banyak sekali cerita bagus yang menarik hati, akhirnya saya jadi ikut terbawa arus globalisasi (?) untuk publish fic juga yang sudah cukup lama menetap di komputer.

Fic ini setengah canon setengah nggak, ya. Karena buktinya juga ada sedikit yang saya make-up di sana-sini. Dan, udah jelas banget saya ngambil inspirasi dari episode 22 yang telah menjerumuskan saya pada pairing Rivaille dan Mikasa ini XDD *jeng, jeng* they're both badass.

Anyway, terima kasih banyak sebelumnya udah mau baca :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Savior**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Main character : Rivaille and Mikasa Ackerman**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**WARNING: OOC, semi-canon, alur gak jelas, dan lain-lain**

* * *

Pada malam harinya, Mikasa hanya mencoba bergelut di atas ranjang. Tidak setetes kelelahan pun menyengat kelopak matanya yang sampai kini belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tidur. Padahal hari ini dia merasa lelah luar biasa, nyaris seperti linglung akan apa yang diinginkannya sendiri, dan hanya berpikir untuk segera melempar tubuhnya ke atas alas yang empuk.

Mikasa yang sudah menyerah segera berdiri dari ranjangnya tanpa pikir panjang dan mengambil mantel dari gantungan di pintunya. Berjalan keluar kamar, Mikasa sekarang mendapati dirinya berada di luar asrama tentara dalam pengawasan langit malam yang memiliki ribuan bintang. Bersyukur dia telah mengambil mantel yang cukup tebal karena tanpa aba-aba udara dingin langsung menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang putih—dan semakin mendekati keperakan akibat siraman dari cahaya rembulan. Mikasa kemudian menemukan sebuah tangga yang akan membawanya turun berjumpa dengan lapangan untuk berlatih para prajurit—alih-alih dia duduk di tepinya.

Hanya dengan memandangi lapangan tandus itu telah membuatnya lebih tenang. Karena para _Titan_ tidak akan aktif di malam hari, maka ini adalah kesempatan baiknya untuk mengambil setengah hari yang sangat damai sebelum besok dia harus mengayunkan pedang lagi. Bendera di puncak gedung tentara dengan lambang sayap putih-hitam itu masih berkibar menggelegar tak henti dibawa angin.

Sebentar, hanya sebentar saja mata hitam itu melirik ke jendela paling atas tempat Eren berada. Dia pasti tengah tertidur pulas, jendelanya tertutup rapat, tidak ada gorden yang melambai-lambai seakan ingin terbang pergi. Dari kejauhan, mendadak Mikasa melihat seseorang dengan ember kayu di tangannya. Orang itu masuk ke sebuah istal yang berdiri di sebelah timur gedung. Mikasa menyempitkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa gerangan.

Karena dilanda penasaran, gadis bersurai hitam itu berjalan menghampiri. Baru tiba di depan pintunya, Rivaille keluar dari dalam istal, membuat Mikasa terlonjak di atas kaki-kakinya.

Rivaille sendiri sudah melotot dan di depannya gadis itu mendadak kehilangan kemampuan berbicara. _Corporal_ itu sembuh lebih dulu. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Dengan tingkah terkejut tanpa persiapan, Mikasa memberi hormat dengan posisi lengan yang saling tertukar. Tangan kiri yang terkepal itu mana mungkin dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang sudah melonjak-lonjak. "Eh... s-selamat malam, _Corporal_. Maaf, eh, maksudku..."

Mikasa cepat-cepat membebaskan kedua lengannya dari memberi salam yang terlalu berbelit itu lalu mencoba mendapatkan kembali kemampuan bicaranya. "Aku hanya... mencoba untuk berpikir lebih jernih karena ada beberapa gangguan," ujarnya dengan cermat.

Tampaknya hampir dapat menipu _corporal_ dengan kaus polosnya itu, alih-alih dia malah menekuk alis. "Kau yakin tidak perlu melihat dokter?"

Mikasa mengembuskan napas dengan tenang dan menggeleng. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Aku bisa merasakan kakiku, tetapi masih dibebastugaskan selama beberapa hari lagi."

"Aku mengerti." Mikasa membisu sambil memerhatikan sisi lain dari pandangan matanya. "Maaf, karena aku..."

Gadis itu menunggu kalimatnya disela. Tetapi, Rivaille hanya mengangguk kalem sembari berjalan untuk meletakkan ember tersebut di balik dinding, dekat sebuah sumur. Ditilik dari kelakuannya, barangkali Rivaille baru memberi makan kuda-kuda di dalam istal.

"Itu tidak masalah," ujarnya sedetik kemudian. Melihat Mikasa yang hanya berdiri mematung menghalangi jalan di depannya membuatnya agak risih. Kemungkinannya besar kalau gadis ini sudah tidak punya apa-apa untuk dibahas selain terus meminta maaf. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Seperti isyarat, Mikasa segera merundukkan setengah wajahnya. "Oh, maaf. Sebenarnya, aku barusan melihatmu masuk ke dalam istal dari seberang sini. Sulit membayangkan kalau kau akan keluar di malam-malam hari."

"Yah, aku bukannya mengalami "gangguan" atau apa, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku tidak dapat memejamkan mata."

_Sebenarnya aku juga sama_, ingin rasanya Mikasa berkata keras-keras tentang itu, alih-alih dia hanya mengangguk untuk menandakan bahwa dia mengerti betul apa yang dikatakan _corporal_-nya.

Dingin kembali menyela di antara mereka. Lagi-lagi Mikasa diam, hanya menunggu lawan bicaranya untuk mengeluarkan suara duluan lalu dia yang akan melanjutkan sisanya. Rivaille tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. "Sebenarnya aku harus pergi sekarang, jika kau tidak keberatan...," katanya dengan nada formal. Matanya yang sejernih es melirik wajah Mikasa.

"Ya—ya, tentu saja. Maaf sudah menahanmu di sini, _Corporal_." Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, memberi sedikit ruang untuk Rivaille berjalan pulang ke kamar asramanya. Dia menatap punggung bidang itu, kendati masih kelihatan pincang, Rivaille dapat mengontrol cara berjalannya dengan baik.

Tampak seperti yang dikatakan, sifatnya dingin seperti air mukanya. Kendati demikian, banyak orang yang memercayainya, bertaruh apa pun hanya untuk _Corporal_ Rivaille. Kemenangan mutlak dapat diraih jika berada di bawah pimpinannya. Tidak heran orang itu nyaris sanggup membunuh _Female-type Titan_ jika bukan karena harus mengeluarkan Eren dari mulutnya.

Keinginan Mikasa untuk kembali melamun di malam hari begini mendadak sirna. Sekarang, dia hanya menginginkan tempat tidur yang empuk dan selimut tebal yang dapat membungkus tubuhnya. Serta, istirahat yang cukup untuk menyambut esok hari.

(*)(*)(*)

"Setelah membaca laporan ini, aku akan mengatakan pendapatku..."

Suasana dalam gedung para petinggi masih sanggup dijaga ketenangannya. Beberapa prajurit berada di sana, termasuk Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin. Irvin berada di tempat paling depan mengahadap mimbar para petinggi, berdiri tegap mengepalkan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya seperti ciri khas seorang profesor.

Hari ini laporan sedang dibacakan dan akan mendapat penilaian dari orang-orang tua itu. Atas apa yang seharusnya dilakukan dan yang tidak. Tertampak Rivaille juga menghadiri sidang itu, berdiri bersandar pada tembok di antara orang-orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sekarang kaus putih polosnya dipadukan dengan baju hitam berlengan panjang dan berkerah. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan roman wajah yang sama, tetapi sekarang ditambah garis-garis hitam di bawah lingkar matanya.

"Bahwa, apabila ada misi menyerang _Titan_ di luar tembok, siapa pun tidak mempunyai hak untuk membawa Eren Jaeger ikut bersamanya," seorang petinggi telah bersabda.

Hal itu membuat Eren, yang mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri, melotot terkejut. Mikasa melirik saudaranya yang baru terperanjat.

"Melindungi Eren Jaeger yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi raksasa memanglah prioritas utama. Namun, di sisi lain, kita kehilangan prajurit-prajurit berbakat dalam satu hari. Dan, buah dari ekspedisi gagal ini bahkan tidak berisi apa-apa."

Selain melindungi Eren, ekspedisi ke Shiganshina ini bertujuan untuk mencari rahasia di bawah tanah rumahnya yang telah hancur ditimpa bebatuan. Kunci untuk membuka pintu yang telah tertutup rapat itu masih melingkar setia di lehernya.

Beberapa nama prajurit yang telah gugur disebutkan di dalam ruang sidang tersebut. Ketika nama Gunter dikumandangkan, Eren teringat bagaimana luka menganga di lehernya menumpahkan darah, dan tubuhnya tergantung dengan posisi terbalik di atas pohon. Pada saat ini pun Eren masih merasa bersalah.

Rivaille masih sanggup bergeming saat nama Petra Ral melintasi telinganya.

"Beberapa pasukan, khususnya pasukan _Special Operations Squad_ di bawah pimpinan _Lance_ _Corporal_ Rivaille, semestinya tidak perlu gugur dalam misi..."

Mikasa menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Eren. Pemuda itu sadar tengah diperhatikan, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Eren... jadi..."

Anggukan kepala penuh duka dari Eren telah menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa yang memenuhi kepalanya tempo hari. Barangkali hal itu yang menyebabkan Rivaille tampak lebih kusut dari biasanya.

"Aku berencana untuk membantu mereka," bisik Eren pahit. "Tetapi, Petra-_san_ bilang aku harus pergi karena aku telah memercayai mereka sebagai rekan satu tim yang baru. Mereka bilang mereka dapat mengalahkannya bahkan sebelum _Corporal_ Rivaille kembali. Aku sudah tahu kalau seharusnya aku mengikuti keegoisanku sendiri."

Bukan salah Eren yang telah mengakibatkan rekan-rekannya pergi begitu cepat. Sementara sang pembicara masih terus memberikan penilaian, Mikasa secara diam-diam melirik pemuda berpangkat _corporal_ itu di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Tetapi, tanda-tanda keberadaannya bahkan tidak kelihatan dari sini.

"Mikasa, mulai sekarang Eren tidak lagi diberikan izin untuk bertugas di luar tembok. Bukankah ini sama saja dengan tugas awal kita di _Trainee Squad_?" Armin bertanya dengan suara sekecil mungkin yang dapat dilakukannya. Mikasa menoleh lagi.

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa, ini jalan yang paling baik untuk menjaga keselamatan Eren. Aku... tidak mau melihatnya terluka parah lagi.

"Yah, barangkali memang paling aman untuk_mu_. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan Eren sendiri? Kau 'kan tahu dia begitu keras kepala, menentang keinginannya sama saja dengan mencari pertengkaran mulut dengannya."

"Kau benar," tanggap Mikasa setengah hati. "Kalau begitu, kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Batalkan jawabanmu yang semula dari tawaran Kapten Irvin..."

"Batalkan jawaban?"

"Bukankah dari awal kau memang tidak ingin Eren ikut andil di dalamnya? Hanya itu satu-satunya cara atau Eren akan ditangkap karena dianggap melanggar perintah tetua."

Armin memang selalu bertindak kritis dalam setiap kondisi, dan pendapat yang dilontarkannya selalu memberikan jalan keluar.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Eren ikut berbisik. Ternyata pidato penilaian itu berhasil melumpuhkan perhatiannya sehingga dia ingin mencoba bergabung dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukan Mikasa dan Armin. Mata hijaunya melebar penuh keingintahuan yang dalam.

"Begini, karena kondisi telah ditetapkan seperti apa kata petinggi, bukankah lebih baik kau tidak terlalu bersemangat lagi untuk ikut dengan kelompok Kapten Irvin? Apa pun yang kau lakukan percuma karena kewenangan mereka lebih tinggi dibanding yang kita miliki. Perintah para petinggi adalah absolut."

Eren bungkam mencerna kalimat Armin. Digali berapa kali pun dia tetap tidak menemukan jawaban yang bagus. "Kalau memang begitu, aku akan coba—"

Palu yang diketuk keras ke atas alas kayu membuat petinggi mendapat perhatian para hadirin kembali. Pembahasan ekspedisi yang kemarin telah usai. Beberapa orang mencoba untuk segera keluar, suasana menjadi ribut dalam sekejap mata.

Eren membebaskan diri dari kerumunan orang banyak untuk segera mengejar Irvin dan memulai kompensasinya.

"Mikasa, Eren pasti ingin memaksa Kapten Irvin. Cepat kejar dia dan katakan yang sebenarnya," Armin memperingatkan terburu-buru. Mikasa sempat ragu dengan keputusan tersebut. Kakinya tidak tahu harus berjalan ke arah yang mana seperti orang mabuk.

"Ayo!" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendorong punggung Mikasa dan dengan cekatan gadis itu mendapatkan akal sehatnya kembali. Segera dia mengambil tempat di samping Eren.

"Maafkan saya menyela perbincangan ini, Kapten," kata Mikasa sembari membungkuk, napasnya memburu. " Tentang sidang yang barusan, saya berpikir untuk membatalkan Eren masuk ke divisi Anda. Saya tidak mau mengambil risiko yang akan membahayakan posisinya."

Pandangan Irvin dan Eren tertuju kepada Mikasa seorang. Kapten bertubuh jangkung itu segera mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku memang sudah mencabut penawaran Eren untuk bergabung sesaat setelah mendengar penilaian dari para petinggi," tukasnya melirik kepada pemuda itu lalu kembali kepada Mikasa.

Eren menyenggol lengan Mikasa dengan lengannya. "Makanya dengarkan sebelum berbicara. Aku kemari hanya untuk memberikan penawaran yang lain kepada Kapten Irvin, barangkali ini akan sangat membantunya. Bagaimana jika saya merekomendasikan prajurit bernama Armin Arlert dan saudara saya—"pada bagian ini Eren menekankan nada bicaranya"—Mikasa Ackerman untuk bergabung ke dalam divisi Anda?"

Ketika namanya dilafalkan oleh Eren, gadis itu malah menatapnya bingung dan terkejut. Bibirnya tergagap untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak kunjung keluar dari tenggorokannya. Irvin tampak mempertimbangkan baik-baik.

"Kalau begitu, di mana seorang yang bernama Armin Arlert?"

Eren menengok ke belakang, mencari sosok temannya yang berambut pirang seperti milik Kapten Irvin, jadi mungkin tidak akan sulit untuk menemukannya. Ah, dia tepat di ujung sana. Masih berdiri menunggu kedua sahabatnya tanpa berani untuk memunculkan diri. Eren mengisyaratkan untuk bergabung ke sini dengan pembicaraan mereka. Armin tidak bertanya balik melainkan mengikuti perintahnya dengan patuh. Tetapi, dapat dipastikan dari wajahnya dia pun bertanya-tanya.

"Kapten," Armin memberikan salam sembari setengah merunduk. Mikasa masih mematung di tengah-tengah kedua lelaki itu.

Tanpa panjang lebar Eren segera berkata kepadanya, "Armin, aku ingin merekomendasikanmu dan Mikasa untuk bergabung dalam divisi Kapten Irvin. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau mau, 'kan?"

Respons yang diberikan Armin tidak berbeda jauh dengan Mikasa. Pemuda itu cukup kaget mendengarnya. Dia belum siap jika harus memberikan jawaban mendadak itu hari ini juga. Beruntung Armin tidak perlu berpikir jauh-jauh, karena Mikasa—yang sudah pulih—segera menyuarakan jawabannya.

"Saya akan ikut. Tetapi hanya sendiri. Saya meminta Armin untuk tetap pada posisinya agar Eren—maksud saya—Armin benar-benar mencintai tugasnya di divisi yang sekarang, jadi barangkali agak sulit untuknya dipindahtugaskan," terang Mikasa dengan brilian. Eren dan Armin sama-sama memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gadis berotak tajam itu.

Irvin bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berpikir, melainkan mengangguk mengerti dan meminta Mikasa untuk segera memindahkan barang-barangnya ke gedung yang lain. Masih satu pasukan _Recon Corps_, tetapi hanya berbeda ruangan dan gedungnya. Setelah semuanya diperjelas dan Mikasa pun paham persis, dia segera mengundurkan diri.

"Kenapa kau yang berbicara dan bukannya Armin? Dia juga punya hak untuk menolak, Mikasa," pungkas pemuda beriris hijau tua itu setelah tidak ada siapa-siapa di antara mereka bertiga. Armin hanya duduk tak jauh dari kedua saudara itu yang barangkali akan memulai percekcokan mereka. Mikasa balas menatap.

"Kalau kami berdua ikut, siapa yang akan mengawasimu di kelompok yang sekarang?" Kemudian gadis itu beralih kepada Armin di belakang punggungnya. "Maafkan aku, Armin, aku hanya terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan."

Eren menghela napas. Mulai lagi, batin Armin yang tengah menyaksikan sambil mengangkat kedua alis seolah berkata _tidak apa-apa_ untuk menanggapi alasan Mikasa. Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur. Kemudian, saat lelaki itu menarik napas barunya kembali, ada campuran jengkel dan gemas di dalamnya. "Mikasa—demi Tuhan—dengar, aku tidak tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencerna kalimatku setiap kau mulai mengeluarkan perihalmu yang sangat _over-protective_ itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, mengerti?" Eren membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, seperti mengajarkan bocah berumur lima tahun untuk menghapal alfabet. Nyatanya, Mikasa membuang wajah sambil mendengus.

"Ada Connie, Jean, Sasha dan yang lainnya. Mengapa kau harus khawatir? Lagi pula, aku tidak akan ditugaskan keluar tembok lagi, ingat?" kata Eren, mencoba untuk santai sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Di belakang, Armin mengangguk sampai bisa dilihat Mikasa, mendukung pernyataan sahabatnya. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar gedung parlemen itu perlahan mulai berhamburan pergi. Sepasang iris hijau tua itu menatapnya penuh harap.

Mikasa menarik napas pelan namun tegang. "Baiklah," lirihnya, "aku akan mengikuti saranmu, Eren. Di saat itu, kalian harus dapat menjaga diri baik-baik," lanjutnya menatap kedua pemuda itu. Armin bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri di samping Eren. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Hal yang sama dilakukan Armin.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bantu Mikasa memindahkan barang-barangnya."

(*)(*)(*)

Di dalam asrama tentara yang berlorong-lorong dan memiliki tangga yang menjulang tinggi, Mikasa pelan-pelan mencari Kapten Irvin. Karena merasa seperti murid baru di sini, gadis bersurai hitam segelap malam itu tidak berani menatap lurus ke depan melainkan mencoba untuk menatap lantai-lantai keramik yang dipijaknya. Tetapi, tidak seorang prajurit pun memenuhi kriteria yang dicarinya. Barangkali sang kapten ada di lapangan berlatih. Barangkali di suatu ruang yang hanya diketahui olehnya. Dia bisa ada di mana saja di gedung yang luas ini!

"Ke mana lagi?" Mikasa bertanya putus asa kepada dirinya sendiri. Bagian istal pun sudah diperiksanya. Walaupun orang itu berbeda dari yang lain, tetap saja sulit untuk menemukannya.

Mendadak, di tengah kebingungan ini, seseorang memanggil Mikasa dengan nada kepalang gembira. Gadis itu menoleh cepat dan mendapati wanita tinggi bersurai ungu gelap dan _Corporal_ Rivaille di sampingnya.

"Hai, kau pasti Mikasa Ackerman. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Berpikir untuk bergabung bersama kami?"

Mikasa membuka mulutnya, tetapi menutupnya kembali. Dia tahu namanya, bahkan melafalkannya dengan lengkap dan baik. Barangkali desas-desus tentangnya yang pernah meraih peringkat satu di angkatan ke-104 dalam pasukan _Trainee_ sudah merambat ke telinga orang-orang kuat ini. "Y-ya?" tanyanya balik dengan skeptis, "Maksudku, ya, tentu—tentu saja. Aku sedang mencari Kapten Irvin untuk—barangkali ada pengurusan surat-surat dan semacamnya untuk penerimaan prajurit dalam sebuah kelompok baru. Eren, seperti yang sudah dikatakan di gedung parlemen, tidak diberi kesempatan lagi untuk keluar tembok, jadi aku berencana untuk bergabung dengan kelompok kalian sendirian."

"Kau tidak sendirian, Mikasa. Pada awalnya memang sulit untuk berbicara dengan teman-teman barumu. Tetapi, cepat atau lambat kau akan segera beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan atmosfer di tempat ini," ujar Hanji, seolah-olah sedang menghibur anak yang tersesat. Mikasa hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku tidak ada satu orang pun di antara teman-temanku yang ikut ke dalam divisi kalian," ucap gadis itu, berusaha meluruskan pernyataannya barusan.

"Ah, aku paham. Tolong jangan berkecil hati." Lagi, wanita itu menghibur perasaan Mikasa yang sebetulnya baik-baik saja. Rivaille mendesis dan sudah tidak tahan dengan obrolan tanpa tujuan ini.

Segera dia memotong omong kosong itu. "Ackerman, sebetulnya tidak ada pengurusan surat dan semacamnya. Apa Irvin tidak mengatakan soal ini kepadamu?"

Mikasa menggeleng polos. Barangkali dia tidak mendengarnya dengan baik karena keterkejutan yang berlebihan masih menyumbat gendang telinganya. "Baiklah. Kau dapat melapor kepada kami untuk penerimaan calon kandidat baru. Tapi, tampaknya hal itu tidak diperlukan lagi karena kebetulan kau berada di tempat yang dapat kami lihat."

"Sangat beruntung kami dapat menemukanmu di sini," sambung wanita itu ramah.

Mikasa mengiyakan. Siapa yang akan menyangka gadis bersurai hitam itu bisa roboh karena mencari satu orang sampai mengelilingi gedung. Bersyukur ada dua orang ini di saat dia nyaris putus asa.

"Jadi, Mikasa Ackerman, selamat bergabung. Kami mohon bantuannya."

"Ya, terima kasih." Mikasa membungkuk di hadapan kedua orang itu. "Mohon bantuannya kembali."

Gadis dengan syal merah itu berbalik pergi untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Setelah sosoknya hilang ditelan jarak, Hanji berucap kepada lelaki di sampingnya. "Anggap Eren sudah tidak dihitung lagi, tetapi siapa yang akan menyangka gadis itu mendaftar sendirian? Catatan tidaklah selalu benar kalau mereka harus bertiga setiap saat."

Rivaille menatap lurus ke depan. Hal ini dapat dijadikan sebagai tesisnya. "Entahlah," dia menjawab enteng.

(*)(*)(*)

Suasana makan malam di dalam gedung asrama tentara _Recon Corps_ diisi dengan suara dentingan benda-benda perak dengan piring porselen. Semua prajurit menikmati makanannya masing-masing dengan tenang, tidak seperti waktu Eren berkelahi dengan Jean—yang masih dapat diingat baik oleh Mikasa—saat mereka berada di _Trainee Squad_.

Mikasa, yang telah memiliki kelompok barunya, mencari meja makan yang tidak terlalu mencolok dan cukup membiarkannya untuk sendirian. Dia tidak merasa aman dan nyaman apabila beberapa orang di meja akan mulai membicarakan posisi barunya. Dia tidak mau dikatakan sombong atau apalah. Armin dan Eren tidak tampak di mana pun.

"Hei, Mikasa," sapa Jean, kebetulan berada di sana juga, bersama Connie dan Sasha. "Kenapa menyendiri? Ayolah, masih tersedia banyak tempat di sini."

Sasha menahan senyum sementara tawa nyaris lepas dari mulut Connie. Mikasa cuma tersenyum simpul tanpa tahu apa maksud mereka.

Connie, pemuda yang kepalanya nyaris botak plontos itu berdeham kepada Sasha di sampingnya. "Wah, aku rasa tempat di sini tidak akan cukup untuk menampung empat orang sekaligus. Mari lekas mencari meja makan yang lain," katanya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sasha yang sudah sangat mengerti langsung mengangguk penuh antusias. "Lihat, ada meja yang lebih luas, dan di sana Christa sudah menunggu kita."

Mereka tahu Jean menyukai Mikasa sejak satu tim di pasukan _Trainee_. Setiap berada di dekatnya, wajah Jean pasti akan langsung memerah seperti baru maraton keliling lapangan. Namun, itu hal yang sudah lama. Sekarang Jean dapat mempertahankan kelakuannya seperti lelaki normal yang tidak banyak menebarkan rasa canggungnya. Mikasa tampaknya tidak peka akan hal itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari-harimu di divisi yang baru?" tanya Jean, mulai membuka pertanyaan yang ringan-ringan.

"Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa," jawab Mikasa terhadap pertanyaan Jean dengan enteng seraya menyantap makan malamnya. Jean, yang duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu, belum berpikir untuk menyentuh piring berisi makanan di depannya. Setelah selesai mengunyah, giliran gadis itu yang membuka pertanyaan baru.

"Apa Eren baik-baik saja?"

Salah orang kalau Mikasa bertanya kepadanya. Jean tidak begitu mengakrabkan diri dengan Eren, dia pun tidak mau tahu kondisi putra Dokter Jaeger itu.

Namun, karena tidak ingin mengabaikan gadis berkharisma tinggi yang sedang bertatap wajah dengannya ini, Jean berkata menghibur seperti kebanyakan orang lakukan. "Dia baik-baik saja, sampai masih bisa memanjat pohon."

Mikasa menekuk sebelah alis. Dia menghentikan acara makan malam dan meletakkan sendoknya. "Aku tidak ingat kapan Eren mulai belajar untuk memanjat pohon."

Jean tergelak, berhasil membuat beberapa orang menengok ke meja mereka. Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau mengira hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Dalam kasus ini, Eren masih sangat baik-baik saja," ujarnya, mencoba untuk tidak berkelakar terlalu banyak. Gadis ini sulit untuk menerima gurauan dengan begitu baik. Responsnya tidak lebih dari anak umur lima tahun.

Air mukanya kini kembali lega—aneh bagi Jean karena itu hal yang sangat normal kalau seorang anak adam dapat memanjat pohon. Mikasa selalu berprasangka khawatir dengan Eren. Entah Eren seharusnya begini atau Eren dan itu. Beberapa orang mungkin menikmati perlakuan sentimentil dari gadis yang paling dikagumi satu angkatan, tetapi ditilik dari sikap Eren yang seperti tidak mau dirantai, perlakuan itu justru akan sangat mengganggunya. Mikasa benar-benar tidak sadar kalau setiap anak laki-laki akan tumbuh dewasa dengan sendirinya. Membantu perkembangan tersebut malah akan meninggalkan cacat.

"Mikasa, eh, aku rasa kau tidak perlu memikirkan Eren sampai sejauh itu. Kau tahu, Eren bukan anak kecil. Aku mewakili perasaannya sebagai seorang lelaki. Pada saat tertentu kami memang membutuhkan perhatian dari perempuan yang cukup mau untuk menghibur. Tetapi, tidak setiap saat," terang Jean sesaat setelah memikirkan betapa tingginya rasa kepedulian Mikasa terhadap saudara yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Obrolan-obrolan dari meja yang berbeda kini semakin memelan.

"Sudah saatnya membiarkan Eren berkembang dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Dan, kau juga di tempatmu seharusnya berada. Kami, khususnya prajurit laki-laki, lebih mementingkan harga diri daripada nyawa, kau tahu?" Jean menepuk bahu kiri dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Mikasa menyaksikan dengan seksama ketika pemuda itu mengambil pisau dari atas meja makan dan memulai gerakan tubuhnya. "Dan, jika harga diri seorang laki-laki hancur, lebih baik berhenti menjadi prajurit," sambungnya sembari membuat tanda silang di depan dadanya dengan benda tajam itu. Mikasa mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

"Oh, aku baru mengetahui hal seperti itu."

Jean tertawa renyah dan melempar kembali pisau itu ke atas meja, menimbulkan bunyi dentingan yang memekakkan telinga di antara mereka. "Kalau kau sudah paham, kenapa tidak berikan saja kesempatan untuknya? Dan, kita bisa melihat bagaimana perkembangan itu akan membuatnya menjadi lelaki berguna."

"Berguna?"

"Yah, sebut saja seperti Kapten Irvin, Kapten Pixis, dan _Corporal_ Rivaille—omong-omong usia prajurit itu hanya terpaut empat tahun di atas kita, tetapi, nyalinya sudah seperti milik orang dewasa. Dan, di usianya yang masih belia itu, dia sudah diangkat menjadi pria berpangkat _corporal_. Kau tahu kalau itu sangat luar biasa, 'kan?" Jean berkata dengan antusiasme yang tinggi, yang saat itu juga dapat menghipnotis Mikasa.

Dia lanjut berkata lagi, "Dikatakan konon dia adalah seorang berandalan tanpa tujuan sebelum bergabung dengan _Recon Corps_. Setelah itu, perilakunya berubah 180 derajat dan dia menjadi _corporal_ yang dihormati ratusan anak buahnya. Kau bisa membayangkan kalau hal itu terjadi pada Eren juga."

Gadis bermata hitam itu terperangah dengan latar belakang milik _corporal_ pendek yang sering dijumpainya itu. Kemampuannya dalam bertarung melawan para raksasa memang tidak diragukan lagi.

"Kau benar. Ibu kami juga pasti akan senang," kenang Mikasa sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya yang tak beraturan di atas piring porselen yang sudah bersih tanpa sisa makanan sedikit pun.

"Tentu saja," kata Jean, mengiyakan. Secara tidak langsung pun menghantarkan sedikit hiburan terhadap kesenduan yang terpantul dari air muka Mikasa. Gadis itu dengan cekatan membenahi piring dan gelasnya sendiri. Jean berlagak sudah kenyang. Namun, demi menjaga harga dirinya tetap seperti itu di mata Mikasa, dia mengabaikan kupu-kupu di perutnya yang mulai memberontak.

Sebelumnya, Mikasa tidak pernah berbagi meja untuk makan dengan Jean, dengan orang lain—pengecualian Armin dan Eren—berdua pula. Apalagi berbicara panjang lebar begitu. Rasanya seperti melakukan aktivitas yang bukan miliknya.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari gedung makan kemiliteran. Jean memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Jadi, eh, apa kau punya waktu besok? Barangkali untuk mengobrol lebih banyak?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada cukup gugup. Pertama kalinya dia mengajak seorang perempuan untuk keluar. Dan, perempuan itu adalah Mikasa Ackerman—gadis yang notabene mendapat peringkat satu di _Trainee Squad_ dulu.

Mikasa berpikir seperti selamanya."Entahlah. Dengan posisi baru ini, aku…"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Biarkan saja aku tahu kalau kau punya waktu senggang besok."

Satu-satunya waktu senggang yang terlintas di kepala Mikasa adalah bagaimana dia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan Eren dan Armin. Tetapi, menolak permintaan Jean mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas terhadap "harga diri"-nya yang sudah dikatakan panjang lebar barusan.

"Akan kuingat," jawab Mikasa, tidak terlalu menjanjikan. Jean tersenyum—bibirnya mendadak jadi kaku pada posisi tersebut. Terlalu berharap dengan jawaban Mikasa membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu apa aku perlu menyampaikan salammu kepada Eren dan Armin?" tanya pemuda bersurai cokelat muda itu, memutuskan ini sebagai pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Ya, tolong," jawab gadis itu bersamaan dengan nada formalnya.

Setelah Jean mengangguk mengerti, pembicaraan disudahi ketika mereka harus berjalan di persimpangan yang berbeda. Walaupun sudah memiliki teman ngobrol satu meja, Mikasa masih belum merasa tenang dan damai apabila Eren tidak tertangkap oleh kedua permata hitamnya. Alih-alih menemukan saudaranya, dia mendapati secarik kertas di atas meja nakasnya sesaat setelah dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya sendiri. Huruf-huruf di atas kertas itu terlalu berpegangan tangan sehingga cukup sukar untuk dibaca oleh Mikasa sendiri.

"Berkumpul di aula di belakang gedung tentara pukul lima pagi untuk beberapa pemberitahuan." Mikasa mendengar dirinya berkata. Dan, yang ditangkap lagi oleh permata hitamnya, masih ada catatan yang lebih kecil di bawahnya. "Barangkali akan ada perebutan kembali wilayah Trost."

Trost adalah distrik seperti Shiganshina yang berada di wilayah bagian dalam Tembok Rose. Tetapi, akibat dari gerbangnya yang telah dibobol, para _Titan_ dapat dengan mudahnya masuk dan menghabiskan sebagian besar penduduk sipil. Kendati gerbang telah dihambat kembali dengan bantuan _Titan _Eren, masih ada beberapa raksasa yang berkeliaran di seputar tempat itu. _Corporal_ Rivaille pasti telah lebih dulu makan malam dan segera meletakkan surat pemberitahuan di sini. Mikasa melipat secarik kertas itu jadi bagian-bagian kecil yang sama rata kemudian menyelipkannya di antara buku-buku tebal yang tampak tidak akan pernah dijamah lagi.

Dilepasnya syal merah yang selalu melingkari lehernya seperti kalung keramat, lalu setelah memastikan setiap sudut kamarnya baik-baik saja, Mikasa segera pergi untuk istirahat.

Dan kali ini, tidak ada keraguan yang akan membangunkannya di tengah malam.

(*)(*)(*)

Mikasa menyibak selimutnya dan segera berlari dengan hanya mengambil jaket _Recon Corps_-nya tanpa persiapan lain. Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 05.15 dan tidak ada sesuar pun alarm yang membangunkannya. Lewat jendela, para prajurit ternyata sudah berbaris berkumpul di lapangan dengan tangan yang saling tergenggam di belakang punggung mereka.

Beberapa meter lagi, Mikasa akan dapat berjumpa di lapangan tersebut bersama yang lain.

"Untuk dapat mencapai hal..."

Irvin memelankan suaranya ketika melihat seorang gadis mencoba meringsut ke dalam kelompok. Rivaille yang tampaknya ikut melihat segera memanggil nama lengkap Mikasa tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Mikasa Ackerman. Apa yang menghambatmu?"

Gadis itu terlonjak di tempatnya. Dia mendesakkan dirinya untuk keluar lagi dari kerumunan prajurit. Tiap helaian rambutnya seolah membentuk jaring laba-laba yang kusut di atas kepalanya. Baju yang berantakan, serta tampang yang seperti belum mengisi perut. "Maaf, _Corporal_, saya... bangun terlambat."

Beberapa tawa-bisikan yang mencemooh mulai mengarungi udara yang kian bertambah berat bagi Mikasa untuk dihirupnya. Kapten Irvin tetap memasang air mukanya agar tidak tergelincir. Sementara Rivaille, yang berdiri di samping sang kapten, memantulkan raut wajah yang seolah bertanya _apa-ini-termasuk-salah-satu-lelucon-bodohmu?_

Kemudian, setelah pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menggerakkan kepalanya seperti cambuk, Mikasa kembali ke posisi dengan wajah tertunduk. Hari ini, kelompok yang dipimpin Irvin akan dibagi menjadi berdua-dua untuk melenyapkan _Titan_ yang masih tampak berkeliaran di wilayah Trost. Sebagian lagi akan dikirim untuk membantu para warga sipil yang barangkali masih terjebak entah di pelosok mana.

Mikasa sendiri dipasangkan dengan pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Mereka akan bertugas di atas atap-atap rumah untuk melihat apakah ada reaksi yang cukup berbahaya dari para raksasa tanpa intelejensi itu.

"Segera tembakkan peluru dengan asap merah apabila _Titan _mulai bertindak tidak wajar atau kalian kalah jumlah. Usahakan untuk tidak memaksakan diri atau jumlah prajurit kita akan semakin berkurang. Apa aku sudah cukup jelas?" tanya Irvin dengan suara lantang. Mereka menghentakkan kepalan tangan dan menjawab serentak. Saat lengan Irvin dikebaskan ke udara, para prajurit itu segera mengangkat kaki-kaki mereka dan mulai berpencar sesuai rute yang telah ditentukan.

Mikasa sempat menoleh ke belakang, bertanya-tanya apa mungkin_ corporal_ yang baru cedera tempo hari itu akan bertugas hari ini. Rivaille tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar bewarna abu-abu pekat dengan kertas-kertas di jemarinya. Matanya yang tajam sedang menilik setiap tulisan di kertas itu tanpa terganggu sedikit pun. Dilihat dari _t-shirt_ putih yang dikenakannya tanpa perlengkapan 3DMG apa pun, kemungkinannya besar kalau dia masih dibebastugaskan.

"Ayo, Ackerman. Pedang-pedang ini tidak akan menebas dengan sendirinya."

Ditarik dari lamunan rekannya, Mikasa pun memastikan bahwa perlengkapan untuknya terbang di udara sudah terpasang sempurna. Mereka segera bergegas.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Lightmaycry :**Ah, ya sebenernya itu summary juga karena kepepet waktu, saya gak punya ide lagi, huehehe. Oh iya, saya juga seneng sama RivaMika XDD Maap kalo update-nya lama, hihi. Terima kasih Reviewnya! :D

**Kumada Chiyu :** Yeey, seneng banget ngeliat ada yg antusias sama RivaMika XDD Oke, ini udah dilanjut, maap telat sekali ._. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Black Tofu :** Aduh, ini juga kayaknya OOC banget :v Yaah, di sini juga belum keliatan, huehehe -_- saya usahakan di chapter berikutnya adaa! Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Schnee-Neige :** Yeeey, aku juga senaaang! *peluk2* Salam kenal juga Yuki, huehehe, maaf telat banget update-nya ._. Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

Halo, ketemu lagi di chapter dua. Ehm, di sini masih belum keliatan ya momen RivaMika-nya, yang keliatan malah Jean Mikasa, huehehehe *dor* Pertama maaf sekali buat update yang super lelet, pulsa modem saya belum dibayar sampe tengah bulan ini, muehehe, jadi yah mudah-mudahan chapter 2 ini bisa agak memuaskan Readers :D

Dan, saya janji di chapter berikutnya bakal ada momen RivaMika buat yg udah nunggu2 XD

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yg udah baca dan Review :D Sampai jumpa~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Savior**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Main character : Rivaille and Mikasa Ackerman**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**WARNING: OOC, semi-canon, alur gak jelas, dan lain-lain**

* * *

Di atap lonceng sebuah gereja, beberapa prajurit tengah melakukan tugas mereka dengan lancar. _Titan-Titan_ itu tidak mampu menangkap prajurit _Recon Corps_ yang melesat cepat di antara jari-jari mereka bagaikan elang. Mikasa mengarahkan talinya ke sebuah bangunan kemudian berayun ke atas dan berdiri tepat di puncak. Segalanya dapat dilihat dari sini, asap yang mulai mengepul bertambah banyak ke dalam penglihatannya. Bangunan-bangunan yang nyaris setengahnya sudah runtuh. Dan, ada tiga ekor _Titan _yang kira-kira berukuran sepuluh meter berjalan menuju kerumunan prajurit. Mereka tampaknya tidak sadar karena tengah sibuk berayun ke sana kemari dengan pedang yang menari di tangan.

Mikasa meluncur ke sana dan mencoba untuk menyayat belakang leher para raksasa itu sekaligus, tetapi hanya satu yang roboh dan dua yang lain mulai mengubah target mereka terhadap Mikasa. Gadis itu dengan cekatan melepaskan talinya dan mengambil jalan di tanah. Dia berlari sejauh dan secepat mungkin ke tempat yang tidak terlalu dikerumuni banyak orang agar gadis itu sendirian dapat menumbangkan mereka seperti pohon.

Sebelum akan mengambil jalan di udara lagi, kedua permata hitam itu menyadari masih ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sebuah gang buntu. Seorang ibu dengan putrinya yang saling berpelukan takut, meringkuk di pojok gang tersebut. Anaknya yang masih kecil itu menangis sesenggukkan. Mikasa berniat akan menolong keduanya sebelum bahaya menerkam mereka. Tetapi, gadis itu bukanlah manusia yang dapat membelah diri dan melakukan dua tugas berat dalam sekali gerakan. Apalagi, tidak ada seorang prajurit _Recon_ pun di sini.

Jika _Titan_ itu mendengar sedikit saja suara manusia di dekatnya, mereka pasti akan segera mencari ke situ. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mikasa menembakkan peluru berasap merah menembus udara. Dapat dipastikan sekarang, siapa pun itu, telah melihat tanda tersebut. Namun, akan memakan waktu bagi mereka untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Ternyata benar seperti apa yang diduga, kedua raksasa itu berbelok di pertigaan setelah mendapatkan dua korban terpojok yang lumpuh tak dapat menggerakkan satu otot pun. Mikasa berteriak seraya memutar tubuhnya seperti gasing dengan pedang terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Satu _Titan_ berhasil dirobohkannya lagi.

Ketika tengah berada di udara, _Titan_ yang tersisa itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling memutuskan tali untuk Mikasa melesat ke bawah dengan ayunan tangannya yang kebas. Di saat terakhir itu Mikasa menangkap suara teriakan penuh rasa horor dari anak perempuan yang memekakkan telinganya, dan langsung membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik saat tubuh gadis itu tertarik oleh gravitasi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mikasa menekan pelatuk di gagang pedangnya dengan percuma, tali yang biasanya akan melesat keluar dari pinggulnya sekarang kini tidak berfungsi. Putus tanpa ada lagi cadangan yang tersisa. Tepat setelah mengira akan hancur berkeping-keping mengempas tanah, Rivaille dengan cekatan menarik dirinya ke atas, segera menggapai dan mengangkut Mikasa di pundaknya hanya dengan sebelah tangan kiri, seperti membopong karung beras yang lebih berat darinya. Selama beberapa detik keseimbangan mereka di udara nyaris miring dan hampir akan terjatuh karena perbedaan tinggi dan berat badan, tetapi Rivaille segera menitikberatkan tubuh bagian kanannya. Mikasa membelalak saat rusuknya beradu dengan tulang keras milik pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu, kemudian terbatuk karena empasan yang tiba-tiba. Gas di belakang punggung Rivaille mendesis keras, membawa mereka berdua ke atas atap.

"_Corporal_...!" seru Mikasa di belakang kepala pemuda itu. Jaket di punggungnya dipegang erat-erat di antara jari-jari _corporal_ itu. Rivaille menurunkan gadis di bahunya dengan perlahan, di atas genteng-genteng yang sudah patah beberapa. Sebelum Mikasa akan bersuara, Rivaille meninggalkannya di tempat itu dan langsung melesat untuk menebas belakang leher _Titan_ yang tersisa dengan keji. Darah segera memancar keluar, beberapa membuat noktah-noktah di punggung baju Rivaille. Hanya untuk menguap di detik selanjutnya.

Mikasa memandang sendu sisi seberang sana. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan akibat kecelakaan barusan.

_Kenapa aku diselamatkan lagi?_

Sejurus kemudian lima prajurit, di antaranya ada rekan Mikasa, datang menghampiri tergesa-gesa. Salah seorang bertanya dengan terlalu memburu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ackerman?" Dia melihat _Corporal_ Rivaille—lebih tepatnya terkejut—yang berjalan tenang di samping mayat _Titan_ yang telah menguap menjadi tulang-belulang, kemudian melirik wajah gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu kembali.

Alih-alih memberi jawaban, Mikasa meminta mereka untuk membawanya turun.

Cepat-cepat perempuan bermarga Ackerman itu berlari untuk mengecek kondisi kedua ibu dan anaknya. Tepat di belokan gang, setelah melewati Rivaille, hati Mikasa dapat bernapas lega melihat keduanya selamat. Anak perempuan itu masih terisak dan mulai tenang saat melihat air muka Mikasa di depannya. Cengkeraman tangan mungilnya pada keliman baju sang ibu perlahan lepas.

"T-terima kasih," tukas wanita paruh baya tersebut sembari menggendong putri satu-satunya dengan penuh kasih saying. Mikasa mengangguk kemudian memberi jalan untuk mereka dibimbing keluar ke tempat evakuasi oleh lima prajurit yang ada di sana. Rivaille mengebaskan kedua bilah pedangnya agar darah pekat milik para raksasa itu cepat-cepat menguap pergi—melihatnya membuat kedua manik kelabu itu risih.

"Kembalilah ke posmu, Ackerman," titah _corporal_ muda itu sembari mengelap jari-jemarinya dalam bungkusan sebuah saputangan putih yang selalu dibawanya di dalam kantung jaket. "Akibat kejadian yang barusan kau pasti masih merasa syok."

"Tidak, _Corporal_, biarkan aku untuk tetap melaksanakan tugasku," balas Mikasa dengan datar. "Aku hanya perlu untuk mengganti peralatan ini."

Rivaille diam tidak menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. "Gudang penyimpanan masih jauh dari sini. Kau tidak mungkin berlari dengan kedua kaki itu di antara _Titan-Titan_ lapar..."

Mikasa terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Lagi, memori saat Rivaille menyelamatkannya di hutan berenang-renang di kepalanya. Melihat wajah mengintimidasi pemuda itu hanya membuatnya khawatir tak karuan. Sekelibat rasa bersalah itu menghantuinya lagi. "Kau harus... kau... kau seharusnya tidak berada di sini."

Satu alis terangkat di wajah tirus milik Rivaille. "Dan meninggalkanmu hancur terempas tanah?"

Ketenangan yang biasanya selalu dimiliki Mikasa di wajahnya yang hampa kini tergelincir dan terganti oleh emosinya. "Aku baik-baik saja bahkan sebelum kau datang. Masih ada yang lain, mereka melihat sinyal itu."

"Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai "baik-baik saja", Ackerman. Apa jadinya kalau mereka datang terlambat?"

Mikasa kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Mendadak, gadis itu seperti melihat tenaga sang _corporal_ terkuras banyak hanya dengan berdiri di sana. Dia masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Tidak ada yang menganjurkannya untuk melesat tinggi-tinggi di udara dan merepotkan dirinya sendiri dengan membopong gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Lamunan itu segera dipecahkan oleh Rivaille saat bunyi dentingan pedangnya saling beradu. "Ini perintah. Cepat kembali ke posmu. Aku yang akan menuntun."

Tangan Mikasa saling menggenggam pedangnya. Membantah perintah dari orang yang lebih tinggi bukan sifatnya. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja. "Tidak, tolong tuntun aku segera ke gudang penyimpanan."

Ditinggalkannya _corporal_ itu sendiri. Mikasa tetap bersikeras berlari menginjak aspal berlubang dengan 3DMG-nya yang sudah tidak berguna lagi seperti orang bodoh. Rivaille meringis seraya mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam—tiga garis lengkungan terbentuk di dahinya. Baru kali ini ada yang berani melawannya seperti bocah bandel yang tidak tahu diri.

Dan dia sangat membencinya.

Lihat saja, gadis itu seperti menggali kuburannya sendiri dengan berlari menuju _Titan_ dalam radius sedekat ini tanpa perlengkapan yang dapat membantunya. Rivaille pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar gadis di ujung pandangannya dan berusaha agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang harus gugur dalam perebutan kembali wilayah Trost ini.

Mikasa tidak dapat melihat gudang penyimpanan kalau dia tidak beterbangan di udara. Jadi, dia pun terhenti di beberapa perpotongan jalan dan mendadak kehilangan kiblat. Suara-suara ribut masih dapat didengarnya dan beberapa gempa kecil akibat _Titan_ yang telah roboh mengguncangkan tempat kakinya berpijak.

"Lewat sini," Rivaille berkata dari atas atap, setengah wajahnya menengok ke bawah, melekatkan mata gelapnya kepada Mikasa. Gadis itu menurut dan bergegas mengikutinya bak jarum kompas.

* * *

"Eren, tolong yang sebelah sini," panggil Armin, pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang mengurus penduduk yang baru dibawa hidup-hidup dari Trost. Eren yang sedang mengawasi dari puncak tembok tidak menjawab panggilan tolong dari temannya. Mata hijau itu hanya terfokus pada satu titik.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Armin yang penasaran pun segera membawa dirinya sendiri naik ke atas puncak tembok itu, berdiri di samping Eren.

"_Corporal_ Rivaille, apa yang dilakukannya di sana?" Eren bertanya—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri ketimbang Armin—dengan mata melotot tajam. "Bukankah hari ini orang itu tidak akan bertugas?"

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk turun tangan," pungkas Armin, iris sebiru samuderanya pun turut menyaksikan saat lelaki ber-_cravat_ itu menebas raksasa setinggi apa pun di hadapannya. "Dan, dia seperti berbicara kepada seseorang di bawah rumah-rumah."

Berkat spekulasi tersebut, Eren langsung belingsatan menyusul Rivaille semampunya. Armin berseru, tetapi sudah terlalu terlambat hanya untuk masuk telinga kanan lalu keluar melewati telinga kirinya.

"Oi, Armin! Mereka tidak mungkin menunggumu sampai kau selesai melamun! Cepat turun ke sini dan bantu kami!"

Saat namanya diteriakan begitu intens, Armin pun memilih untuk mengikuti perintah ketuanya daripada bertanya-tanya tentang Eren. Jika ada _Corporal_ Rivaille, keadaan pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Mestinya demikian.

Dari sini pemuda bermarga Jaeger itu dapat melihat dengan siapa Rivaille terus berbicara sehingga membuat kepalanya harus menengok ke bawah setiap menitnya. Perasaan tidak enak yang membuat tenggorokan Eren menjadi kering ternyata memang benar.

Mikasa dalam bahaya, otaknya memberitahu demikian.

"Mikasa!" Kedua prajurit itu sama-sama menengok ke atas saat mendengar suara yang familier. Rivaille berhenti berlari di atas atap rumah saat Eren melompat turun tepat di depan wajah Mikasa. Saudaranya langsung tersentak ke belakang dengan mata membelalak kaget. "Eren...! Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Apa kau sudah kehabisan gas? Kau sama sekali tidak tampak di udara." Mata hijau tua Eren tepat melirik pada seutas tali di pinggang Mikasa yang telah putus. "_Maneuver gear_-mu..."

"Bisa kalian simpan pembicaraan itu untuk lain waktu? Ackerman hendak mengganti 3DMG-nya di gudang persediaan," sela Rivaille ketika irisnya tampak memantulkan empat _Titan_ dalam jarak yang mulai mendekat. Pedangnya tergenggam erat dan yakin, sembari menunggu Eren menyampirkan lengan Mikasa di bahunya.

Pada akhirnya mereka mencapai gudang persediaan yang dijaga oleh kurang lebih tujuh prajurit.

"_Corporal_ Rivaille," mereka memberi salam ketika Rivaille yang dibuntuti Eren dan Mikasa lewat begitu saja di antaranya. Cepat-cepat Eren membantu saudaranya mengganti peralatan itu.

Selagi menunggu mereka mengisi gasnya pula, Rivaille bertanya kepada salah seorang prajurit. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah misi berjalan lancar?"

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, _Corporal_. Trost akan mendapatkan izin untuk disinggahi kembali setelah semua _Titan_ di sana musnah. Kalau seandainya gagal, wilayah kita tidak akan mampu menampung korban evakuasi dari distrik Trost," jawabnya panjang lebar, lebih terdengar seperti menyuarakan laporannya dengan begitu detail. Rivaille melihat asap yang mengepul menembus awan-awan di langit. Genteng-genteng rumah lebih banyak yang patah dibanding sebelumnya.

Selama anak buahnya tidak ada yang harus berakhir jadi makan malam _Titan_, kerusakan separah apa pun tidak menjadi masalah.

"_Corporal_, begini, barangkali Anda ingin mendengar usul saya berhubungan dengan misi kali ini."

"Lanjutkan."

Prajurit itu berdeham. "Seperti yang baru saja saya katakan, apabila misi kali ini gagal tanpa diduga, bukankah seharusnya kita membuat rencana cadangan? Akan terjadi konflik baru lagi jika penduduk sipil tidak mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman dan suplai makanan yang cukup, terutama untuk mereka yang terluka parah dan membutuhkan pengobatan secepat mungkin."

Sejurus kemudian, Eren dan Mikasa kembali setelah selesai mengganti perlengkapan mereka. Rivaille melirik kedua anak itu penuh penilaian—membuat mata Mikasa bertanya-tanya. Dari garis muka _corporal_ itu, dia kelihatan ingin ambruk saat itu juga. Mendadak Mikasa mendapati jemari Rivaille bergemeletuk seperti orang yang kebanyakan kafein.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu pasti terlalu memaksakan dirinya sampai keluar batas. Berlarian ke sana kemari, ditampar oleh angin kencang setiap dia melesat dengan bantuan gas, dan harus mengeraskan otot tangannya untuk dapat mencincang daging _Titan_ yang tebal. Semua kegiatan itu diikat dalam satu paket sembari memprioritaskan Mikasa agar tetap hidup di bawah tuntunannya.

"Itu tidak perlu," tanggap Rivaille terhadap usul dari salah satu prajuritnya. Wajah tirus itu kembali dipalingkan. "Aku percaya mereka akan memenangkan wilayah Trost."

Nada bicaranya mendadak turun satu tingkat dan sekali tarikan napasnya dapat berarti apa saja kecuali tenang.

Bahkan Eren pun dapat melihat perubahan drastis itu dalam satu detik saja. "_Corporal_, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kembali ke tempat asalmu, kau tidak bertanggung jawab di wilayah ini, 'kan? Lalu, Ackerman, jika kau memang menolak untuk kembali ke pos, segera libatkan dirimu lagi dalam pertempuran."

Kedua saudara itu saling bertukar pandang. Memberi perintah dalam satu gerakan bibir memang ciri khas Rivaille. Tetapi, kali ini tidak terdengar meyakinkan. Lelaki ini hanya mencoba untuk berdiri di antara kaki-kakinya dan tidak hendak membuat orang di sekelilingnya khawatir.

"Terima kasih," ujar Mikasa, melihat dalam-dalam ke mata kelabunya sebelum mengajak Eren keluar dari gudang tersebut. Meninggalkan _corporal_-nya sendiri. Sempat ditoleh kembali oleh gadis itu, tidak ada reaksi berarti dari Rivaille.

Dia hanya berdiri diam di sana dengan tidak berdaya.

(*)(*)(*)

Seperti yang dapat diduga, akibat dari perjuangan penuh para prajurit _Recon Corps_, Trost telah dinyatakan aman untuk ditempati kembali. Walaupun terdapat beberapa orang yang harus menerima luka berat di sekujur tubuh mereka, jumlah korban yang meninggal untuk misi kali ini bahkan tidak mencapai satu orang.

"Aku senang kau menyukseskan misi pertamamu dalam divisi Rivaille."

Mikasa yang kebetulan berada di sekitar situ tidak sengaja mendengar seorang wanita yang memuji sahabatnya. Orang itu memang berada dalam kelompok Rivaille—Mikasa pernah melihatnya sekali. Wajahnya tampak ceria kala dia menerima pujian tersebut.

Berbeda terbalik dengan milik Mikasa yang tampak tidak semangat walaupun misi kali ini berhasil dengan hasil yang cukup cemerlang.

"Mikasa, kau memang baik-baik saja rupanya. Kami sempat khawatir hal yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Gadis itu menoleh kala dia mendengar suara yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Jean, Armin, Eren, Sasha, dan Connie menyambut pemandangannya.

"Ya. Yang barusan cukup berat. Aku tidak menduga hal itu akan terjadi," balas Mikasa tenang, menatap mereka bergantian.

"Jadi, asap merah itu memang datang darimu?" tanya Sasha. Mikasa mengangguk kalem, seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Armin kemudian berjalan lebih maju mendekati Mikasa dibanding yang lainnya, diikuti Eren.

"Bisa berikan kami privasi selama beberapa menit? Ada hal yang harus kami bicarakan," kata Eren ramah, menghadap ketiga rekannya. Sasha yang menyahut duluan dengan wajah riang. "Tentu, Eren. Katakan saja jika kalian sudah selesai."

Mikasa—yang tidak mendapat bayangan apa-apa tentang perkara ini—hanya patuh mengikuti kedua sahabatnya ke sisi lain yang jauh dari sini. Wajah Jean mendadak jadi muram.

"Ah, aku pikir rencana ini akan berhasil. Malahan, Eren dan Armin yang mengambil alih. Maaf, Jean, sungguh," kata Connie, menepuk pundak Jean sebagai bukti rasa simpatinya.

Pemuda itu menampik tangan yang bertengger di bahunya dengan enggan. Matanya menatap nanar ke depan saat tiga orang yang selalu bersama itu sudah hilang dari jarak pandang. Rencananya untuk mengingatkan Mikasa kembali akan obrolan mereka kemarin malam sudah berhamburan keluar dari kepalanya.

"Aku dengar _Corporal_ Rivaille langsung turun tangan ketika melihat asap merah ditembakkan sebagai sinyal. Lalu, eh, untuk suatu alasan dia sedang terbaring karena terlalu memaksakan diri, kalau aku tidak salah," ujar Connie lagi, kemudian mendapat tusukan di pinggang dari Sasha. Gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir itu mengisyaratkannya untuk diam karena perasaan Jean sedang buruk sekarang.

Apalagi setelah mengetahui _Corporal_ Rivaille baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa Mikasa.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Awalnya dia ditempatkan di bangsal kesehatan, tetapi dia memaksa untuk pindah ke ruangannya. Dan, _Corporal_ tidak mau menerima satu kunjungan pun," jawab Armin terhadap pertanyaan Mikasa yang lebih terdengar seperti interogasi baginya. Mereka berada di bawah pohon apel rimbun, tersingkirkan dari kerumunan orang.

Eren, yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon apel, berkata, "Mikasa, menurutmu... apa yang terjadi dengan _Corporal _Rivaille?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bukan dirinya, Eren," sahut gadis itu datar. Eren diam untuk sejenak.

"Aku diberitahu oleh Hanji kalau _Corporal_ tidak dapat berpikir jernih akibat kejadian di mana seluruh pasukannya meninggal. Dia tidak mau makan, hanya meneguk dua-tiga gelas teh yang tidak mampu membuat perutnya kenyang."

Mikasa menengadah ke langit biru. Gumpalan-gumpalan kapas yang baru diketahuinya sebagai awan hanya mengarungi kanvas biru itu dengan damai.

"Barangkali hal itu yang menyebabkan proses penyembuhan kaki _Corporal_ Rivaille membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama," simpul Eren, merasakan sebuah getaran empati saat mengingat bagaimana kematian ibu kandungnya terekam sempurna di kedua bola matanya. Dan, masih dapat diingatnya pula bagaimana isi perutnya akan keluar begitu saja. Armin menatap cemas wajah datar Mikasa. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya datar. Banyak tanda tanya juga di belakang topeng yang selalu dipasang Mikasa selama ini.

"Kalau tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak perlu meminta bantuan."

Eren dan Armin sama-sama menolehkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan bodoh, Mikasa. Kau bilang talimu telah diputus oleh seekor _Titan_. Kau bukan orang kuat yang dapat menahan benturan dari ketinggian beberapa meter. Tidak akan ada yang tersisa," cegat Eren, menatap tajam saudaranya yang lebih kelihatan acuh. Tidak sedetik barang pun gadis itu mengubah roman wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau ditolong lagi, apa kau tidak mengerti? Apalagi oleh orang yang sama. Aku hanya meminta bantuan, bukan mendapati diriku diselamatkan." Mikasa benar-benar membentak Eren kali ini. Armin yang bahkan berdiri cukup jauh dari kedua orang itu tersentak dengan nada bicara yang digunakan Mikasa. Tidak biasanya gadis yang sangat patuh dengan Eren itu menaikkan nadanya satu tingkat.

"Mikasa, kau tidak tahu hal itu akan terjadi, 'kan? Ini bukan salahmu. Lagi pula, tidak membiarkan satu rekan pun gugur dalam misi adalah keinginan semua orang, bukan hanya _Corporal_ Rivaille. Aku harap kau mengerti, kami semua juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan, tidak selamanya _ditolong_ oleh orang lain itu membuatmu harus membayarnya kembali dengan ganjaran yang sama rata," ujar Armin dengan pelan dan ramah. Berharap cara seperti ini akan meredakan sumbu kemarahan Mikasa yang dapat menyala kapan saja.

Eren tidak bisa berkata panjang lebar dan menghibur seperti yang Armin lakukan. Jadi, pasti akan sulit menyelesaikan masalah kalau dengannya.

"Kita akan menjenguk _Corporal_ Rivaille bersama-sama jika itu akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"Tidak, Armin. Aku... punya urusan lain yang cukup mendesak. Jadi, kupikir aku yang akan menjenguknya sendirian."

Pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan itu melirik saudaranya yang telah mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Kemudian, sosok Mikasa mulai kabur ditelan jarak. Eren menghela napas sembari mendorong dirinya dari pohon apel yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

"Serius, ada apa dengan Mikasa? Dia selalu bertingkah penuh rasa bersalah setiap diselamatkan _Corporal_ Rivaille—dulu dia tidak seperti itu dengan kita. Aku tidak tahu persis bagaimana hubungan rumit mereka," kata Eren, rasa penasaran mewarnai kalimatnya.

"Aku rasa kita perlu bertanya soal ini kepada Hanji."

(*)(*)(*)

Gedung asrama tentara nyaris kosong siang ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka tengah melakukan tugas yang padat atau barangkali sedang menikmati makan tengah hari. Suara ringkikan kuda dapat didengar menembus jendela. Debu-debu yang berlarian mengelilingi gorden tua warna hijau disiram cahaya matahari.

Setibanya di kamar yang berada di lantai dua, Mikasa mengerang sesaat setelah dia mengingat punya janji untuk keluar bersama Jean kalau misinya sudah selesai—dan dia benar-benar senggang hari ini. Hal itu sama sekali tidak terlintas di kepalanya yang sudah terlanjut kalut. Menyaksikan keluar jendela, Mikasa melihat beberapa orang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang berpercikkan di dalam dirinya karena tidak berbicara baik-baik dengan Eren dan Armin barusan—apalagi sampai membentak anak laki-laki yang telah mengadopsinya. Mikasa akan memperbaikinya nanti setelah merasa lebih baik daripada saat ini.

Kamarnya yang berantakan tidak memperkecil rasa cemas dalam diri Mikasa sama sekali. Selimut yang tadi pagi disibakkannya masih terhampar di lantai. Sembari berusaha membuat dirinya lebih nyaman, gadis itu mulai membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Ketika mengangkat buku-buku berat di antara lengannya, secarik kertas meloloskan diri dan tergeletak di atas lantai kayu kamarnya. Mikasa memungut benda itu. Surat pemberitahuan yang terdapat di meja nakas semalam dari Rivaille. Dia membukanya lagi untuk memastikan dan dibacanya dengan cepat tanpa tahu mengapa.

Ada keinginan aneh yang mendadak meledak dalam diri Mikasa. Ruangan pribadi Rivaille hanya berjarak satu kamar dengannya. Mikasa merasa, entahlah, seperti harus menjenguknya sekarang di ruangan itu. Barangkali dia memang tengah berbaring tak berdaya atau merutuki ketidakberdayaannya itu. Sekarang, hawa panas langsung melingkari leher Mikasa, gadis itu melonggarkan sedikit syal merahnya. Lantas, dia pun buru-buru membuka jendela.

Seraya berjalan mengendap-endap keluar kamar, kepala Mikasa ditengokkannya ke segala arah. Lorong lantai dua sepi, tidak ada orang yang berjalan lalu-lalang di hadapannya. Pintu kamar Rivaille yang berwarna cokelat tua pun masuk ke dalam pandangannya. Mikasa tidak melihat kemungkinan terburuk pada saat ini.

Memberanikan diri, Mikasa perlahan membuka pintu ruangan milik _corporal_-nya. Aroma yang menguar ke dalam cuping hidungnya seperti wangi baju yang baru dicuci. Bahkan, dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berlari membuka jendela. Tidak disangka kalau kamar milik Rivaille lebih luas dibandingkan miliknya. Dia juga memiliki meja nakas yang sama persis, tetapi, di atas semua itu, ada lemari makanan beserta meja panjang tepat di samping tembok. Dan, kamar ini luar biasa bersih seolah-olah sang pemilik tidak pernah memasuki ruangannya selama ini.

Dalam ruangan yang sunyi, Mikasa bahkan dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari ranjang Rivaille.

Kehangatan langsung memukul jantung Mikasa sehingga bergetar semakin cepat. Pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang _Corporal_ Rivaille tertidur nyenyak seakan empat tahun telah dijalaninya tanpa pernah istirahat cukup. Tubuh pendeknya terbungkus selimut putih yang tampak tebal dan memiliki permukaan yang kasar. Itu selimut sama yang dimiliki Mikasa saat pertama kali pindah ke gedung ini. Dalam semalam saja gadis itu sudah tidak betah karena selimut itu membuatnya gatal tidak karuan.

Langkah kaki Mikasa pelan tapi pasti saat menghampiri meja makan yang penuh dengan piring-piring bersih dan segala bumbu-bumbu dapur serta... bingkai foto yang tampak disengajakan untuk tidak berdiri. Selain itu, ada amplop putih yang sudah dirobek di bagian atasnya. Mikasa menaikkan sebelah alis. Heran mendapati secarik surat berada di atas meja makan, menurutnya itu sangat berbeda dari yang lain.

Gadis itu ragu dengan tangannya sendiri yang mulai berjalan untuk meraih amplop tersebut. Seolah-olah tangan itu bukan miliknya. Lantas, dia menoleh ke belakang, takut kalau-kalau ada sepasang mata yang melihat menembus tengkorak kepalanya. Udara di sini mendadak jadi panas dan semakin pekat, aroma yang begitu harum tadi tidak lagi menguar di langit-langit ruangan. Mikasa berdeham—berusaha tidak terlalu keras—untuk menghilangkan gumpalan yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ujung jari-jarinya yang panjang cepat-cepat dialihkan pada bingkai foto yang menghadap ke meja. Penasaran mengapa hal itu dilakukannya.

Sejurus setelah membetulkan letak bingkai foto berbentuk oval tersebut sampai bisa dilihatnya, Mikasa mendapati enam orang dalam satu gambar dengan tatapan terarah padanya. _Corporal_ Rivaille, Hanji, dan empat yang lain. Mikasa tidak tahu siapa empat orang itu, tetapi kemungkinan kalau mereka adalah tim _Special Operations Squad_ sangat besar. Karena, Rivaille berdiri di tengah, dikelilingi rekan-rekannya yang berwajah sumringah. Lelaki itu sendiri tidak demikian.

Mikasa terpana untuk sejenak. Sosok wanita berambut karamel pendek benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Diikuti lekuk wajahnya yang mungil—terbingkai oleh tiap garis helaian rambutnya. Kedua bola matanya benar-benar bersinar cerah seperti matahari, hal yang sama tampak pada setiap deret gigi putihnya. Wanita ini cantik, Mikasa dapat mendengar batinnya berkicau, memerhatikan lebih jeli. Dia berdiri tepat di samping _Corporal_ Rivaille.

Saat memindainya, seperti terlalu banyak kenangan yang seolah-olah menusuk sampai ke dalam tulang sumsum Mikasa. Gadis itu memandangi seperti selamanya, sampai tidak terasa bahwa tiap guratan yang berada dalam satu gambar itu sudah diproyeksikan di dalam otaknya. Memutuskan untuk berhenti, Mikasa segera meletakkan kembali foto itu ke tempatnya. Hal kedua untuk dituju, yakni selembar amplop tepat berjarak beberapa senti dari bingkai oval itu.

Mikasa tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan ini—mengendap-endap ke kamar orang lain dan membombardir segala privasinya. Rasa penasaran hanya telah menguasai dirinya telak. Jadi, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau ini adalah sesuatu yang akan menimbulkan masalah nantinya. Kedua permata hitamnya melirik kembali ke atas ranjang kemudian berhasil meraih amplop putih tersebut tanpa kendala yang bisa membuat jantungnya naik ke tenggorokan.

Dibentangkannya lebar-lebar kertas itu, tulisan tangan Rivaille yang kecil dan berimpitan menjumpai kedua matanya. Mikasa sudah cukup terbiasa untuk membacanya tanpa harus menyipitkan mata lagi.

Gadis bersurai malam itu sempat terperangah ketika matanya dengan baik menelusuri isi surat tersebut.

Rivaille nyatanya sudah berencana akan melamar wanita bernama Petra—yang barangkali adalah wanita cantik di dalam bingkai foto tersebut—secepat mungkin. Bahkan, walaupun telah mengetahui berita duka ini dari Eren, baru sekarang Mikasa dapat merasakan beratnya emosi yang selama ini telah ditanggung _corporal_ itu sendirian ketika mendapati calon tunangannya meninggal begitu cepat.

Seakan mereka tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Mikasa memejamkan mata dan mengembuskan napas. Itu terlalu kejam. Keajaiban bagi Rivaille yang masih sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit itu hingga tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan lagi. Cepat-cepat Mikasa menutup kertas itu kembali dengan mengikuti garis lipatannya. Lagi, gadis itu memandangi potret wajah Petra seolah-olah dia pun ikut merasa kehilangan wanita mungil itu. Pasti sulit untuk dilupakan walaupun bingkai itu telah dibaliknya.

Memang itulah yang semestinya dilakukan.

Meruntuhkan segala kenangan yang telah mereka bangun bersama sedemikian rupa, entah berapa banyak. Karena, berkubang dalam masa lalu tidak akan membawa siapa pun melihat masa depan yang masih mungkin terjadi untuk keselamatan manusia.

Atau, bahkan untuk Rivaille sendiri.

Suara gesekan lembut dari arah ranjang membuat kepala Mikasa menengok dengan cepat. Napasnya sudah cepat dan memburu ketika mendapati Rivaille—untungnya—masih dalam keadaan terlelap. Wajah damai itu tidak lagi memantulkan batinnya yang tersiksa. Perlahan dirapikannya lagi semua benda itu ke tempat asal, tanpa harus mengubah posisi dan menggesernya sesenti pun. Mikasa memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan ini, cepat-cepat dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kebetulan seorang perawat baru saja tiba di atas tangga koridor lantai dua, membawa nampan berisi makanan, matanya bertemu dengan milik Mikasa. Gadis itu benar-benar mengembuskan napas luar biasa lega, dia ditemukan di luar ruangan, dan bukannya di _dalam_ ruangan Rivaille. Perawat itu tidak mungkin tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Mikasa barusan.

"Nona Ackerman," sapa wanita langsing itu ketika berpapasan dengan Mikasa, dibalas sedetik kemudian dengan senyum ramah. Cepat-cepat gadis itu setengah berlari ke lantai satu dan berpikir untuk segera keluar dari gedung ini. Mendadak dia teringat obrolannya dengan Armin dua hari yang lalu. Jangan menilai Rivaille terlalu jahat, mungkin itu maksudnya. Keinginan Mikasa untuk membalas dengan cara apa saja atas yang sudah dilakukan pemuda itu terhadap Eren mendadak raib. Dia tidak merasa harus melakukan cara kasar lagi, membina hubungan baik yang formal adalah jalan keluar satu-satunya.

(*)(*)(*)

"Itu dia, di sana."

Mikasa merasa dirinya ditunjuk oleh seseorang. Ketika menengadahkan kepala, dia mendapati Sasha dan rekannya yang lain berjalan ke arahnya. Jean juga ada di sana, masih memakai seragam prajuritnya. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas yang lelah.

"Oh, teman-teman, maaf—"

"Jean mencarimu dari tadi. Eren dan Armin tidak kembali lagi setelah perbincangan yang barusan. Kami menunggu seperti selamanya di bawah pohon," tukas Sasha, gadis penggila kentang rebus itu. Saat namanya dilafalkan, Jean langsung menengok dengan wajah memerah marah. Tampaknya Sasha tidak berkutik karena dia melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. "Kau baru dari mana, Mikasa?"

"Aku baru... dari ruanganku."

Wajah datar yang digunakan Mikasa sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca oleh mereka apakah dia baru berbohong atau berkata yang benar. Jean menatapnya khawatir. Ada yang aneh dari Mikasa baru-baru ini. Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan di mana Eren yang sudah masuk dalam jadwal kegiatannya sehari-hari.

Sebelum perbincangan berlanjut, mendadak terdengar suara letupan yang keras. Anak-anak itu menoleh ke atas tembok, tempat di mana meriam tengah ditembakkan secara beruntun. Prajurit dengan jaket-jaket cokelat berlarian kalang-kabut menuju tempat peluncuran meriam.

Jean dan Connie pun segera berlari, diikuti Sasha. "Mikasa, ada apa? Oh... kau tidak membawa 3DMG-mu."

Gadis itu diam menatap teman berambut ungu di depannya. Kemudian, tembakan yang selanjutnya menjernihkan otak Mikasa. "Aku akan menyusul kalian."

Penduduk sipil pun mengintip dari celah-celah jendela mereka, beberapa ada yang keluar dari rumah dan mengangkat leher tinggi-tinggi. Mikasa berlarian di antara mereka, bahunya sempat bertubrukkan dengan seorang laki-laki dan segera mengucapkan maaf. Setibanya di gudang penyimpanan di samping gedung _Recon Corps_, segera diambilnya 3D _maneuver gear_ tersebut.

"Hanji!" panggil Mikasa saat melihat wanita jangkung itu setibanya di atas tembok. Hanji menengok dan menyebut nama lawan bicaranya juga.

"Apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba begini?"

"Prajurit _Garrison_ melihat _Titan_ datang dalam jumlah banyak mendekati dinding. Maka mereka meluncurkan meriam," jelas Hanji, memerhatikan lebih jeli jauh di ujung sana.

Karena pernah memegang gelar sebagai pemimpin tim juga, memberikan komando untuk menggantikan Rivaille bukan hal sulit bagi wanita berkacamata ini.

"Kalian bertiga, lakukan pemeriksaan di sekitar sana dan berikan beberapa bantuan apabila orang-orang itu memang membutuhkannya." Hanji dengan gesit menunjuk tiga lelaki yang tampak bisa diandalkannya. Mereka patuh atas perintah Hanji saat itu juga.

"Kau yakin ini baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikasa, cukup skeptis. "_Colossal Titan_ dapat muncul kapan saja dan menghancurkan gerbang seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang serupa dua kali."

"Yah, namun _Titan-Titan_ yang ini tidak mungkin punya intelejensi untuk menemukan hal sepintar membobol gerbang. Hanya waktu yang akan menentukan kapan nasib kita akan berubah. Cepat atau lambat," tukas Hanji, membalas pernyataan Mikasa. Kentara kalau wanita ini pun punya rasa khawatir.

Mikasa memandangi matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam di sepanjang garis horisontal.

"Kau benar."

(*)(*)(*)

Eren melihat tembok besar yang setelah sekian abad mengurung mereka seperti hewan ternak. Sudah dua jam berlalu semenjak peluncuran meriam yang mendadak itu. Dan, belum ada perintah lagi sampai sekarang. Pemuda itu terus menunggu di dalam gudang penyimpanan bersama dengan rekan-rekannya yang hanya duduk mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Jadi, sekarang apa?"

Eren menggerakkan bahunya dalam kedikan kecil terhadap pertanyaan spontan dari Armin. Putra Dokter Jaeger itu merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan saudaranya apalagi setelah membunyikan gong percekcokan mereka. Hingga kini batang hidungnya pun belum tampak, kemungkinan terburuk melintas di kepalanya. Tetapi, tidak mungkin dia akan dikirimkan ke luar tembok di saat genting begini.

Dari belakang tiba-tiba keduanya mendengar langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Ketika Eren menoleh, Jean melewati pundaknya dengan wajah kepalang gusar. Hawanya pun tidak bagus. Eren tidak mengharapkan yang datang adalah orang ini.

"Ayolah, Jean," rujuk Connie yang datang menyusul. Lelaki bersurai cokelat muda itu mengembuskan napas keras frustrasi sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebelum menyahut, sepasang mata itu melirik Eren penuh dengan tatapan menilai. Yang ditatap pun membalasnya dengan raut wajah seolah bertanya _apa-apaan-kau?_

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Mikasa," tembak Jean begitu saja. Eren menafsirkannya sebagai isyarat untuk mencari pertarungan lagi dengannya.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti mengetahuinya? Sial, Jean, kami bahkan belum bertemu dengannya berjam-jam yang lalu." Eren menunjuk dirinya dan Armin. "Dan, kau tidak perlu menaikkan volume karena aku tepat berada di depanmu."

Karena Jean hanya diam saja, Eren mengambil bagiannya lagi. "Kami juga sangat khawatir di sini. Hal yang paling buruk bisa—"

"Ini bukan soal _Titan_ di luar sana, bodoh. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan segala hiruk pikuk ini."

Connie melirik wajah masam Jean dengan tatapan lain. Pasti tentang Mikasa yang kelihatan menghindarinya seolah-olah dia adalah bakteri berbahaya. Sekarang Jean lebih memilih untuk menomorduakan keegoisannya, tidak lagi mencengkeram kerah baju Eren hanya karena cemburu terhadapnya.

Ada hal lain yang dapat dilakukannya selain berjalan mondar-mandir di lantai ruangan.

"Lalu, apa "hiruk pikuk" selain _Titan_ di luar tembok itu, Jean?"

Bibir Jean merapat saat ditembak pertanyaan itu oleh Eren. Pasalnya, dia tidak mungkin menceritakan betapa tinggi harapannya untuk dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Mikasa bahkan walau itu hanya untuk sebentar selama hidupnya. Mikasa bukan gadis yang peka untuk hal semacam ini. Barangkali hanya Eren seorang yang dapat menemukan kunci menuju hatinya yang penuh labirin.

"Tidak ada. Maaf, mungkin"—jarinya berputar-putar di sekeliling pelipis—"aku butuh istirahat."

Pemuda itu kemudian mendapat wajah yang tertekuk bingung dari lawan bicaranya. Menghela napas, sedikit didengarnya Eren berucap, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Kemudian, dia mengajak Armin untuk pergi dari sana—memutuskan untuk mencari Mikasa.

Connie menyaksikan punggung kedua rekannya berjalan menjauh. Kedua anak laki-laki itu tidak kelihatan lagi kala mereka sudah melebur di antara orang-orang.

"Ini bukan salahnya. Suasana yang terlalu mendadak begini pasti membuat Mikasa tidak dapat mengingat kalau dia punya waktu untuk dihabiskan bersamamu," kata Connie, kentara kalau dia ingin menghibur temannya. Tampaknya hanya menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Jean memalingkan tatapan dengan kedua alis saling menukik ke dalam dahinya. "Dia baru kembali dari gedung asrama tentara. Setelah itu, aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Entahlah, aku seperti... punya firasat kalau Mikasa mengunjungi Rivaille pada waktu itu." Rahang Jean kemudian mengeras. "Pertama Eren, lalu laki-laki itu."

"Tolong, hentikanlah sikap merajuk seperti bayi itu." Lawan bicara Jean menggelengkan kepala. "Lagi pula, kau yang paling terlambat menyadari kalau ada asap merah yang ditembakkan ke langit. Bisa-bisa Mikasa sudah tidak berbentuk kalau diselamatkan olehmu," paparnya, mencari-cari celah dalam amarah Jean bahwa dia tidak seharusnya bertingkah seperti bocah. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau _Corporal_ Rivaille menyelamatkannya karena alasan khusus?"

"Ayolah," Jean mendesah, mengebaskan kedua lengannya seolah-olah ingin menggapai langit-langit bangunan. "Ada ratusan prajurit di sana. Kenapa hanya _corporal _itu yang bereaksi secepat kilat? Dia bahkan tidak seharusnya bertugas. Ini benar-benar gila."

Pemuda botak yang lebih pendek dari Jean itu melihat ke sisi lain dari tempatnya berdiri. Sempat disapa oleh beberapa rekan, dan hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum ringan. Sementara Jean hanya melenguh seperti orang sakit setiap pundaknya mendapat tepukan hangat dari teman-temannya. Otak Connie kemudian mencoba untuk memproses pernyataan yang baru.

"Yah, kalau prioritas utamanya memang melindungi seluruh anak buah, kenapa kau malah berpikir untuk alasan yang lain?" Connie mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai. Dia merasa kalau pernyataan ini akan membungkam bibir cerewet Jean, alih-alih dia mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di lantai.

"Seandainya dari awal aku menawarkan diri untuk ikut dengan Mikasa, laki-laki itu tidak akan mungkin berkesempatan untuk menolongnya."

"Demi Tuhan—kau mau Mikasa mati?" Connie membelalak.

"Tidak. Bukan itu yang aku maksud, dasar bodoh."

Helaan napas lelah keluar dari bibir Connie. Obrolan omong-kosong ini terus didominasi lawan bicaranya. Tampaknya hormon telak menguasai otak Jean. "Terserah. Menurutku eksistensi dirimu tidak memengaruhi berapa banyak jiwa yang akan selamat."

Connie baru saja membakar sumbu yang membuat wajah Jean merah terpanggang amarah.

"Kau mengejekku? Peringkatmu dalam angkatan bahkan berada di bawahku—setelah Armin pula. Apa yang membuatmu bermulut besar begitu?" Jean berseru, hampir seperti akan mencengkeram kerah baju Connie, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena itu hanya akan membuat mereka berdua menjadi sorot setiap pasang mata.

"Apa begini caramu berterima kasih?" balas Connie, melihat ujung jari telunjuk Jean yang mengarah tepat ke batang hidungnya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bertanya langsung apa maksud _Corporal_ Rivaille dengan bahasamu sendiri? Kurasa itu akan membuatmu lebih lega dibandingkan bertanya-tanya tanpa arah sambil menggigit habis kuku jarimu."

Kalimat itu tak disangka-sangka menusuk harga diri Jean sebagai remaja normal dengan masalah hidup yang tidak normal. Wajah penuh emosinya perlahan luntur, begitu pula dengan anggota tubuhnya. Kalau hal itu direnungkan baik-baik, Jean dapat dipastikan hanya berkotek setelah bertatap muka dengan _corporal_ bengis itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Connie. Dia akan menendangku keras-keras kalau aku bertingkah kurang hajar begitu dengannya. Aku akan kelihatan seperti orang idiot."

"Dari awal." Connie menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Dari awal kau memang seorang yang idiot, Jean."

Dan kali ini, Jean tidak menemukan kalimat itu sebagai sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Sa-chan Rivaille –ohoho : **Sama, samaa! XD Oke, ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Hatsune Cherry :** Yup, bentar lagi hampir bener~ huehehe. Di sini ceritanya gak ada squad Levi, saya buat jadi ke bentuk divisi, jadi tugas yang dikasih ke Mikasa bakalan beda sama Armin dan Eren di divisi yang lain XD mudah-mudahan gak buat bingung yah, huehehe. Oke, ini sudah di-update, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Kumada Chiyu : **Naa, apa ini udah cukup eksplisit? Muehehehe *slapped* Maaf, kalo masih kurang *bow* Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Lightmaycry :** Yaa, di sini udah ada, tapi kayaknya belum cukup memuaskan, apalagi Mikasa cuma ngendap-ngendap pas Levi lagi bobo :v *dor* Wah, terima kasih banyak, hehehe. Oke, ini sudah di-update, makasih Review-nya yah! :D

Haloo~ Chapter ini kelihatannya gak terlalu banyak adegan yang harus dibahas lebih dalam. Saya pengen membuat perasaan Mikasa terhadap Levi mekar pelan-pelan, tetapi saya minta maaf banget kalo misalnya terkesan kayak diulur-ulur doang. Yap, pendapat ada di tangan kalian :D

Btw, Jean keliatan banget cemburunya ya, huehehe. Tapi, entah kenapa saya enjoy banget nulis percakapannya dengan Connie di atas sana *nengok*

Oke, jika ada pertanyaan, kritik, saran, bisa langsung ditumpahkan ke kotak Review. Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah baca dan Review, jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Savior**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Main character : Rivaille and Mikasa Ackerman**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**WARNING: OOC, semi-canon, alur gak jelas, dan lain-lain**

* * *

Beberapa jam telah berlalu tanpa terasa seperti gelas pasir semenjak bunyi meriam sanggup menggeparkan penduduk sipil di dalam Tembok Rose. Kini matahari telah menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di titik cakrawala, menorehkan warna persik di langit membentang. Burung-burung gereja terbang pulang ke sarang mereka, menghilang dalam sekejap mata di balik tembok agung. Angin sore yang semilir mulai berenang-renang membuat bendera tepat di puncak bangunan kemiliteran _Recon Corps_ semakin galak berkibar.

Masih di atas dipannya yang nyaman, Rivaille mendapati pintu kamar diketuk untuk kedua kalinya setelah Irvin dan Hanji masuk lebih awal. Pintu bercat cokelat itu berayun terbuka, menggambarkan lekuk tubuh gadis jangkung dengan rambut hitam legam memahkotai kepalanya. Syal merah masih terlingkar seperti ular di leher gadis itu, membuatnya seperti orang sakit dengan kulitnya yang seputih lilin. Kendati berpenampilan demikian, Mikasa Ackerman adalah seorang prajurit sehat.

Pintu yang berayun tertutup meninggalkan mereka di dalam ruangan. Walaupun sudah menapaki tempat ini dua kali, degup jantung Mikasa masih terpompa tidak normal.

"Tampaknya tinggal bertahun-tahun dengan Eren membuatmu jadi memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sama. Apa aku salah?"

Alih-alih menyambut kunjungan dari salah satu anak buahnya, pemuda itu malah berbicara dengan bayangannya yang terpantul di jendela. Matanya sekarang dapat melihat ke luar yang serba jingga. Tidak terasa kalau waktu berjalan begitu cepat, seperti teh merah yang tertenggak ke dalam tenggorokannya setiap pagi. Sosok Mikasa semakin jelas saat gadis itu berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Yang aku lihat adalah kemungkinan untuk memasuki ruangan pasien sudah cukup untuk membuatku hadir di tempat ini," sahutnya formal, mampu membuat pemuda berpakaian serba putih itu berhenti menatap ke luar jendela dan mulai untuk menghargai kehadiran Mikasa di ruangannya. Gadis itu sudah mengambil kursi dari meja makan dan duduk di atasnya.

"Aneh melihatmu sendirian tanpa dua orang yang lain. Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" Rivaille membuka pertanyaan. Dia tidak biasa untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan anak buah. Dan kelihatannya gadis Ackerman ini telah membuka kesempatan untuknya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya... memutuskan untuk menjengukmu sendirian karena ini menyangkut masalah yang tadi siang," jawab Mikasa pelan, mulai berani memaku pandangannya kepada lelaki di ruangan itu. Rasanya begitu dekat namun pada kenyataannya jarak cukup jauh memisahkan mereka. Bayangan saat Rivaille masih tertidur lelap berenang-renang di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan menerima ucapan terima kasih jika yang kau maksud adalah bantuan itu. Sudah sewajarnya seorang prajurit menyelamatkan nyawa rekan satu timnya tanpa mengharapkan imbalan. Semua diajari seperti itu."

Mikasa mengeratkan genggaman terhadap tempurung kedua lututnya. Responsnya jauh dari dugaan. "Tidak, maksudku, barangkali kau merasa keberatan setiap kali aku membuat kekacauan dan kemudian kau harus..." Mikasa menggerakkan kedua pundaknya dalam kedikan kecil. Tampak mencari-cari sambungan kalimat yang selanjutnya. "Menolong orang yang sama sampai dua kali. Karena itu juga, tugas yang semestinya dilaksanakan jadi terhambat," paparnya seraya meneguk ludah untuk menghilangkan kering di tenggorokannya.

Rivaille menatapnya kosong. Sialan, hawa dingin langsung mencubit punggung Mikasa sampai ke telapak kakinya. Mendadak bulu kuduknya meremang seolah melihat predator yang akan melompat keluar dari dalam manik kelabu tersebut.

"Kau memang ceroboh, Ackerman. Tetapi, meninggalkan rekan karena mementingkan keselamatan sendiri bukanlah tindakan seorang prajurit—kau pasti mengerti karena kau juga sudah mengalaminya. Aku... sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan seperti apa yang kau duga," ujar pemuda itu, menatap jendela lagi seakan kalimat yang baru dilontarkannya timbul di sana. Mikasa menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, menggaruk tempat duduknya hingga lantai ditaburi remah-remah kayu.

Tampaknya keheningan telah menyapu lembut tengkuk Rivaille karena pemuda itu segera menoleh ketika suasana menjadi senyap dalam sekejap. "Kau datang dengan percuma ke sini hanya untuk membuat pengakuan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku khawatir, seperti yang dapat kau lihat, jadi aku ke sini untuk membuat kunjungan ramah. Apa kau tidak suka melihat salah satu prajuritmu datang?"

Rivaille menggeleng dengan tenang. Irisnya yang segelap awan mendung itu menghilang di balik kelopak saat dia memejamkan mata. "Sejak kapan kau bisa mengkhawatirkan seseorang selain Eren?"

Mikasa bungkam. Ada keinginan untuk membalasnya dengan kalimat nyelekit, untuk membela kalau dia bukanlah gadis yang sentimentil terhadap satu orang. Tapi Mikasa sudah keburu sadar kalau dirinya adalah yang seperti dikatakan Rivaille. Sosok gadis yang sukar ditebak, yang selalu menanyakan keadaan Eren, Eren, dan Eren lagi. Sebuah dunia kecil di mana Mikasa mengharapkan hidupnya akan selalu baik-baik saja bila Eren berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

Tidak, dunianya tidak sesempit itu. Ke mana keluarga yang telah merawatnya, kalau begitu? Untuk apa dia bertemu dengan Armin dan yang lain?

_Corporal_ muda itu seolah-olah telah membuka pikiran Mikasa.

Karena pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak dijawabnya—hanya menemukan Mikasa terbengong-bengong di tempat—Rivaille pun menambahkan, "Omong-omong aku tidak sengaja perrnah mendengarmu akan membalasku sejak Eren berada di pengadilan; yang kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri di depan para saksi."

Wajah Mikasa mendadak ditampar kekalutan. Hal itu sudah cukup lama, dan Mikasa sendiri nyatanya sudah lupa—apalagi setelah melihat kondisi di mana nyawanya baru saja dijauhkan dari kematian sebanyak dua kali. Gadis itu telah menarik kata-katanya secara tidak sadar, dan tidak pernah diduga olehnya kalau Rivaille sampai curi dengar.

Yang lebih buruk, hal itu diungkit kembali oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi," suara monoton Rivaille memecahkan lamunan Mikasa, "apa kau masih mengeluh soal itu? Karena, kita dapat menyelesaikannya secara damai di tempat ini. Kau tahu, mendapati orang lain yang menyimpan dendam membuatku semacam tidak tenang."

"Aku..." Untuk menjaga agar suasana tidak terlalu hening-yang-canggung, Mikasa menggumam di tempatnya duduk. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu mesti menyahut dengan kalimat seperti apa—yang tidak membuat kedua belah pihak merasa tersinggung. Kegelisahannya sangat tampak di mata Rivaille. Bagaimanapun dia masih berusia lima belas tahun, memojokinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi mungkin hanya akan menumpulkan mental bajanya. Lelaki itu tidak sampai hati untuk membiarkan Mikasa bermandikan keringat dingin. Permata hitam gadis itu bahkan sudah berlarian ke kaki-kaki ranjang.

"Bercanda. Aku pikir kau akan, misalnya, menerkamku atau apalah. Katakan saja aku sempat melihat sorot mata yang penuh hasrat membunuh pada waktu itu." Rivaille pun berkata dari atas tempat istirahatnya. Wajahnya masih datar, tetapi dia sudah merasa sejuta kali lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Malahan, pemuda itu dapat mendengar batinnya tertawa kecil.

Darah dapat mengalir ke wajah Mikasa kembali setelah sebelumnya tampak pucat pasi, membuatnya menjadi hangat. Dan baru disadari kalau degup jantungnya tengah menari tidak karuan, memukul-mukul tulang rusuknya. Gadis itu mengumandangkan tawa hambar yang hanya dapat didengar olehnya.

"Tak kusangka kau senang berbicara, _Corporal_."

"Aku senang berbicara banyak hal," sahut Rivaille enteng. Seandainya ada secangkir penuh teh hangat, dia pasti telah meneguknya seperti biasa. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kini tidak lagi memandang ke luar jendela setiap menyelesaikan satu kalimat. Kentara kalau dia tidak ingin melewati waktunya bersama seorang Mikasa di sini kalau dia memandang ke luar jendela lagi. Itu hanya akan membuat dirinya menjadi _corporal_ yang tidak menghargai kehadiran salah satu anak buahnya.

Sejurus kemudian, terdengar suara derit kursi yang timbul dari arah Mikasa. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah ranjang dan merogoh kantung di bagian dalam jaketnya. Dia menyodorkan sebuah roti—yang sudah agak gepeng—untuk pasien yang dikunjunginya itu. Rivaille, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, segera mengerutkan alis di depan wajah Mikasa.

"Aku baru membelinya. Maaf aku hanya dapat memberikan roti ini kepadamu, tetapi, tolong anggaplah ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Rivaille mengambil ragu-ragu. Makanan itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, bahkan rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya kalau itu baru dibelinya.

"Semua berharap agar kau besok bisa kembali bertugas."

"Ya, aku juga berharap demikian."

Senyum setipis benang sempat melintas di wajah bulat Mikasa. "Senang mendengarnya. Sekarang aku harus undur diri. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu, _Corporal_."

Mikasa membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Untuk suatu alasan langkah kaki Mikasa terhenti sesaat seolah-olah masih ada yang ingin mulutnya lontarkan. Alih-alih melakukan itu, Mikasa melawan kemauannya dan segera menarik kenop pintu sampai terbuka. Punggungnya hilang saat pintu berayun tertutup.

Alis Rivaille nyatanya masih menekuk ke dalam dahi. Banyak kecurigaan terlukis di raut wajahnya ketika menatap roti itu lagi.

"Mungkin dia memang bermaksud baik."

(*)(*)(*)

Mikasa melangkah keluar dari teras gedung _Recon Corps_, saat di mana dia menemukan Eren dan Armin berjalan di sekitar lapangan. Di tangan Eren terdapat map besar berwarna hitam, tampak tebal dan sudah kelihatan cukup tua. Mikasa tidak dapat menahan diri dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mikasa, kau dari mana? Kami khawatir kau mendapatkan masalah," seru Armin, wajahnya langsung menjadi lebih lega daripada sebelumnya. Gadis itu kemudian membetulkan letak syal merahnya.

"Aku baru mengunjungi _Corporal_ Rivaille di ruangannya. Ada apa? Kenapa wajah kalian begitu tidak tenang?"

Matanya segera mengarah ke wajah Eren. Cepat-cepat pemuda bersurai hitam kecokelatan itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tadi Jean mendadak marah tanpa sebab. Awalnya aku pikir seekor _Titan_ telah menendang bokongnya, tetapi dia menanyakan keadaanmu—atau setidaknya begitu. Barangkali Jean yang murka itu ada hubungannya denganmu, Mikasa." Cermin hijau tua milik Eren melirik saudaranya. Air muka Mikasa berubah seratus persen.

"Bukan berarti aku, eh, menuduhmu. Hanya, kau tahulah bagaimana Jean," tambah Eren cepat-cepat. Selama hidupnya satu atap dengan Mikasa, belum pernah dia melihat amarah gadis itu dilampiaskan kepadanya. Dan Eren pun tidak mau memulainya sekarang. Karena, kemarahan seorang Mikasa Ackerman dapat membuat perutnya melilit.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar melupakannya. Tempo hari Jean mengajakku untuk keluar di saat ada waktu senggang, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Lagi pula aku tidak benar-benar menjanjikannya," sahut Mikasa, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dibandingkan kedua lawan bicaranya. Berpikir sejenak, pupil hitam itu menilik wajah mereka.

"Apa Jean melukai kalian?"

Armin menggeleng cepat, sementara pemuda Jaeger itu menyahut, "Tidak. Sama. Sekali."

"Kau yakin?"

"Positif."

Mikasa melihat ke arah lain. Dipelintirnya syal itu di antara jari-jemari. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk hal semacam ini," desah Mikasa setelah dapat berpikir lagi. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana untuk menyanggupi permintaan lawan jenis yang mengajaknya "berkencan".

"Kenapa harus memikirkannya? Jean itu bodoh, dia bahkan tidak tahu yang mana gelas minum miliknya," cetus Eren, kentara kalau dia sedang mencoba untuk membesarkan hati Mikasa.

"Eren, setidaknya Jean harus diberitahu. Atau dia akan lebih _meradang_ lagi," timpal Armin, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya. Wajah Mikasa pun bertanya-tanya.

"Lupakan saja. Sebenarnya Hanji baru saja meminjamkan catatan ini kepada kami. Dia bilang usahakan untuk jangan membacanya di gedung asrama tentara atau kami akan jadi tersangka perampokan surat berharga. Bagaimana kalau di perpustakaan?" Eren mengangkat map hitam tersebut.

"Apa itu?"

"Semua data mengenai anggota _Recon Corps_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Hanji memberikan berkas-berkas ini. Tetapi, dia bilang semuanya sudah dirangkum sedetail mungkin."

Mikasa masih tidak mengerti. Tetapi, daripada membuang waktu berdiri di sini, akan lebih baik jika segera menuruti keinginan mereka.

(*)(*)(*)

Ruang perpustakaan yang remang-remang ini tidak dikunjungi banyak orang. Suplai bukunya pun sedikit, dan sebagian besar telah menguning dimakan waktu. Raknya penuh debu, sayang sekali untuk mengetahui kalau penjaga perpustakaan ini hanya membersihkannya kurang lebih enam bulan sekali.

Eren segera menarik keluar sebuah kursi dan meletakkan mapnya, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara gedebuk yang mengganggu. Karena Armin sudah membaca sampai habis, dia mengambil buku lain yang lebih menarik.

"Sebenarnya untuk alasan apa kalian mengunjungi Hanji?"

Kedua anak laki-laki itu berhenti dengan aktivitasnya. Alih-alih, saling bertukar pandang.

"Karena, eh..."

"Kau ingat saat pembicaraan kita bertiga setelah misi perebutan kembali wilayah Trost selesai? Eren berspekulasi kalau kau dan _Corporal_ Rivaille seperti memiliki hubungan yang negatif. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Hanji; sebagai orang yang cukup mengenal dekat _Corporal _Rivaille, barangkali dia juga tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua."

"Sejujurnya aku berpikir data ini tidak akan membantu," bisik Eren kepada Armin yang telah menjelaskan semuanya dengan brilian. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka buku tentang dunia luar yang senang dibacanya tepat di bab ke-5. "Apalagi, kita juga sudah mendengar alasan panjang-lebar Hanji."

"Biarkan dulu Mikasa membaca isinya. Siapa yang tahu kalau dia barangkali akan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak kita mengerti."

Mengedikkan bahu, Eren menyerahkan berkas tersebut kepada saudaranya.

Ada banyak wajah anggota _Recon Corps_ yang belum Mikasa kenal dengan baik. Dia melewatkan lembar-lembar itu dan hanya membaca sekilas halaman yang membuatnya tertarik.

Pada halaman tertentu, ada wajah Irvin Smith sebagai komandan tertinggi dari pasukan _Recon Corps_ yang telah berdiri cukup lama. Hanji Zoe pun memiliki potret wajahnya sendiri di sana. Tampak serius dan tidak seperti kenyataannya. Catatan mengenai dirinya ditulis lengkap-lengkap di halaman itu.

Setibanya di pertengahan lembar map, ada wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi di manik hitam milik Mikasa.

Wanita ini, Petra Ral, yang telah menghipnotis Mikasa untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ah, dia salah satu anggota _Special Operations Squad_, jika kau belum tahu, yang gugur dalam ekspedisi bersama tiga orang lainnya. Dia wanita yang baik," kenang Eren, seraya menunjukkan halaman tiga orang lain yang dimaksudkannya. Mikasa mengangkat wajah saat Eren melanjutkan, "Hanji bilang seandainya Petra tidak pergi, dapat dipastikan _Corporal_ Rivaille tidak harus menderita lebih lama."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Mikasa bertanya, walaupun dia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, "persisnya, apa yang kalian ketahui perihal _Corporal_ Rivaille dan Petra Ral ini?"

"Konon mereka akan resmi bertunangan akhir bulan ini. Kelihatannya hubungan mereka bukan hanya sebatas anak buah dan kapten, tetapi di luar itu, mereka telah menyadari perasaannya masing-masing," jelas Eren, mengutip penuh kata-kata Hanji yang masih menempel di kepalanya. Di sampingnya, Armin masih asyik membaca buku pengetahuannya. Namun, sang telinga masih dapat curi dengar.

Mikasa menatap sendu lembar tersebut. Rasanya dia seperti melihat kembali ke dalam surat buatan tangan Rivaille yang pernah dibacanya sekali tanpa sengaja.

Saling mencintai tetapi tidak ditakdirkan demikian.

"Karena kepergian orang yang paling disayangi satu-satunya, _Corporal_ Rivaille menjadi orang yang "sakit" dalam arti lain. Luka luar barangkali cepat sembuh. Yang sulit adalah untuk menyembuhkan luka di dalam. Jadi, tidak heran kalau dia pun tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan baik."

"Mungkin selama ini tidak ada yang menyadarinya, tetapi mental seseorang yang rusak itu juga dapat berpengaruh terhadap kondisi kesehatan fisiknya," pungkas Armin, meninggalkan bacaannya dan bergabung dengan Eren. "Karena itu, tidak sopan jika kau tidak menghargai usaha _Corporal _Rivaille yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu. Dapat terbaca jelas kalau dia tidak ingin lagi melihat prajuritnya meninggal dengan sia-sia."

"Singkat kata, _Corporal_ Rivaille membutuhkan kegiatan lain yang dapat membuatnya lupa dengan hal itu. Atau, menemukan pilihan kedua, memperlambat pemulihan kondisi fisiknya."

Mikasa dalam diam menatap Eren tepat ke tengah iris hijau indah miliknya. Ujung jarinya menarik halaman selanjutnya. Ada kemauan yang timbul ke permukaan kulitnya untuk menceritakan kejadian yang baru dialami tadi.

"Aku sudah berbicara baik-baik dengannya. Dia bilang itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dicemaskan dan tidak merasa keberatan setiap kali aku membuat kekacauan. Apakah... apakah menurut kalian dia benar-benar bermaksud mengucapkannya?" tanya Mikasa pelan saat halaman yang memuat profil Rivaille terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Wajah tirus itu masih tetap sama—seolah-olah terbuat dari batu yang keras.

"Kenapa harus meragukannya? Kalian sekarang sudah berada di divisi yang sama."

"Dalam waktu yang sebentar," sambung Mikasa, yang kemudian memaku pandangannya ke halaman map itu. Seperti kata Jean, Rivaille adalah seorang berandalan yang beroperasi di jalur bawah tanah sebelum begabung dengan pasukan _Recon_. Tujuan dan maksudnya masih belum jelas, bahkan sama sekali tidak disebutkan.

"Aku rasa kita sudah benar-benar meluruskan masalah ini," ucap Eren, terlihat lega saat Mikasa selesai memindai habis data tersebut. Saudaranya hanya melempar tatapan alis yang terangkat bingung. Armin melirik dari atas bukunya.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebagai masalah. Lalu, aku masih tidak mengerti untuk apa catatan ini kalian bawa," kata Mikasa, menutup punggung berkas kemudian menatap kedua sahabatnya. Sebetulnya tanpa benda berharga ini pun pembicaraan akan berjalan dengan sendirinya sampai tuntas.

"Aku juga kurang tahu," Eren tersenyum payah. "Yang jelas kami hanya menjadi penerima saat Hanji menyerahkannya."

"Oh, apa kau—apa kau sudah membaca bagian di mana _Corporal_ Rivaille itu diidentifikasikan sebagai lelaki yang "gila kebersihan"?" seru Armin, mendadak ide melompat keluar di kepalanya. "Fakta uniknya, dia tidak suka dengan jenis serangga tertentu."

Wajah polos Mikasa digantikan dengan ketertarikannya akan hal baru. "Jadi..."

"Ya," Eren menyahut, "dia tidak suka kecoak."

(*)(*)(*)

Setelah selesai makan malam pada hari itu, Mikasa kembali ke gedung asrama tentaranya untuk segera beristirahat. Satu meja diisi oleh prajurit angkatan ke-104 tanpa Jean. Dia tidak kelihatan di mana-mana, seolah-olah pemuda bersurai cokelat itu sudah makan lebih dulu dan/atau tidak sama sekali. Connie menceritakan dengan menggebu-gebu bagaimana dia hampir ditendang oleh kudanya sendiri saat memandikannya tadi sore. Dan, dia nyaris mendapat pukulan di wajah oleh Ymir karena berkata yang tidak senonoh saat makan sedang berlangsung.

Eren hanya dapat mendecak lidah dan menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Connie yang masih belum berubah sejak mereka berada dalam satu regu pasukan di _Trainee Squad_. Christa dan Armin buru-buru menghentikan sebelum ketua mereka datang dan menghukum mereka sekaligus.

Dalam perjalanannya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, telinganya menangkap suara wanita yang mencaci-maki dari lantai satu. Segera Mikasa mengintip pelan-pelan setelah tiba di atas tanpa diketahui.

"Hasilnya akan sama saja seperti ekspedisi yang sebelumnya. Apa Anda tidak mengerti betapa serius situasi ini?"

Irvin dan Hanji tengah dihadapkan dengan wanita paruh baya yang rambut pirangnya disanggul—atau setidaknya dia memaksakan setiap jepit serumit apa pun untuk menjaga rambutnya agar tetap tertata rapi di atas kepala. Hanji memegang leher belakangnya dengan bingung.

"Begini, Nyonya, anak Anda yang meminta atas kemauannya sendiri untuk mengambil tempat di garis paling depan."

"Tidak ada alasan untuk Anda mengeluh soal itu," sambung Irvin, suaranya yang megah sampai menggaung di langit-langit. Ada lembaran kertas yang dipegang di antara jemarinya. "Anak Anda pun telah bersumpah untuk mengabdi dalam pasukan _Recon Corps_ dan membasmi para _Titan_ demi keselamatan umat manusia. Bukan pihak kami yang memaksanya untuk melakukan hal demikian. Kami hanya melakukan tugas untuk menjadikannya prajurit yang cakap."

Mikasa terlalu sibuk menguping sampai dia tidak sadar kalau keberadaannya di situ telah menarik banyak orang untuk bergabung menyaksikan. Bisikan-bisikan yang diwarnai dengan tanda tanya memenuhi udara di sekitar koridor lantai dua.

Lagi, wanita itu semakin menunjukkan kemurkaannya. "Saya sudah meminta untuk mengundurkan anak saya dari barisan paling depan. Apa kata-kata saya barusan sama sekali tidak diindahkan?"

Emosi Hanji langsung meledak melebihi wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. Nyaris napas seluruh prajurit yang menyaksikan terkesiap, hanya Mikasa yang mengernyitkan dahi untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Putra Anda telah dibina dan dilatih dengan cukup baik di sini. Memintanya untuk mundur"—wanita berkacamata itu merebut paksa daftar nama prajurit dari tangan Irvin—"sama saja dengan menghina harga dirinya."

Dengan keji, Hanji menekan pulpen di atas kertas itu dan mencoret nama anak dari wanita jangkung itu berkali-kali. Irvin memejamkan mata seraya memijit pangkal batang hidungnya.

Perhatian Mikasa masih terikat kepada ibu yang murka itu. Bisa dibayangkan kalau wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan kerutan sedang melotot kepada dua anggota _Recon Corps_ itu. Beberapa perbincangan dilewati oleh Mikasa, dia menyumbat gendang telinganya sendiri dengan obrolan rekannya yang lain, dapat didengar dengan sangat jelas sampai-sampai Mikasa pun ikut menyahut di dalam batinnya. Entah sudah berapa kalimat terlontar saat wanita itu memutar tubuhnya dengan bengis, meninggalkan Irvin dan Hanji di tempat mereka berdiri.

Dalam sekejap para prajurit langsung saling mendorong untuk bergegas ke ruangan masing-masing agar tidak ketahuan kalau mereka baru saja membuat obrolan yang serius itu menjadi tontonan. Tetapi, seorang gadis masih diam di sana, malah dia mendapati kakinya sendiri berjalan mencari tangga kembali menuju lantai satu.

Hanji menyerahkan daftar nama prajurit kepada Irvin lagi, menggumamkan sebuah kata _maaf_ yang hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka. Setelah membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot, dia menangkap bayangan prajurit yang lebih muda darinya. Hanji buru-buru mengubah roman wajahnya menjadi seringan mungkin.

"Hei, Mikasa, sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

"Cukup lama," sahutnya dengan nada datar, seperti seorang Mikasa Ackerman yang mereka tahu baik. Tampilan permata hitamnya berkilau saat diterpa lampu di atas langit-langit ruangan.

"Rasanya benar-benar tidak sopan, bukankah demikian?" Hanji mengumandangkan gelak tawa, sayangnya tidak seorang pun yang memberinya perhatian. Irvin mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, apa kalian akan mengadakan ekspedisi ke luar tembok lagi? Mendengar protes wanita yang tadi..."

Wanita bersurai ungu gelap itu melirik lelaki jangkung di sampingnya. "Ya," jawab Irvin yakin, "kami akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu keberadaan _Titan_ perempuan itu lagi. Sementara itu beberapa tim akan ditugaskan untuk membunuh _Titan_ yang menghalangi. Kami akan mendiskusikan ini lain kali, terutama setelah Rivaille dapat dinyatakan untuk kembali bertugas."

Mikasa diam sejenak. Bibirnya saling terkatup. Setelah mendengar rencana mereka, tidak heran kalau wanita itu berbicara hal yang sama seperti yang terlintas di kepala Mikasa sekarang. "Bagaimana jika... yang kali ini juga gagal?"

"Ackerman, bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu sekarang," sahut Irvin, irisnya yang memiliki warna biru seperti milik Armin hampir redup untuk suatu alasan. Barangkali dia pun belum memikirkan tambalan yang akan dibuatnya untuk menutup lubang tersebut.

Telapak tangannya yang lebar dan hangat menepuk pelan bahu prajuritnya. "Sekarang pergilah untuk istirahat. Besok latihan akan dimulai pagi-pagi sekali di lapangan yang sama. Aku harap kau tidak datang terlambat lagi."

Ditatapnya penuh harap wajah Hanji. Wanita itu sudah tersenyum lebar seraya menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Mikasa.

"Baik, Kapten," respons gadis setinggi 170 cm itu, memberi hormat yang layak dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian melenggang pergi. Langkah kakinya yang redam di atas karpet sudah tidak terdengar lagi saat pintu ruangannya tertutup dengan ceklikan lembut.

Lantai satu itu ternyata masih ditempati oleh Hanji dan Irvin. Berbicara sepatah-dua patah kata dengan prajurit dari wilayah Shiganshina itu telah mengingatkan mereka akan sesuatu yang telah disusun sejak awal.

"Mikasa Ackerman. Tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi, Rivaille pun tidak akan keberatan."

Kapten yang rambutnya pirang cerah itu menatap kembali daftar nama prajuritnya. Karena satu prajurit telah dinyatakan keluar, sekarang jumlah anggota dalam divisnya menjadi genap. Sudah direvisi ulang untuk dibagi menjadi berdua-dua dan memiliki porsi tugas yang sama besar.

"Bagaimana dengan Ackerman sendiri? Dia baru bergabung kemarin."

"Masih ada satu hari," sahut Hanji, "satu hari untuk saling mengakrabkan diri dan tanpa kau sadari mereka akan menjadi tim yang tidak terkalahkan. Seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang sebagai prajurit paling kuat dalam sejarah manusia."

(*)(*)(*)

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Hanji."

Melihat wajah lawan bicaranya yang kesal itu membuat Hanji meledakkan tawanya, hampir akan terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja dia tidak berpegangan pada meja di samping tubuhnya. Baru saja _corporal_ muda itu keluar dari tempat istirahatnya dengan seragam lengkap pagi-pagi begini, wanita enerjik itu sudah menariknya untuk berbicara empat mata di sisi lain dari lapangan. Responsnya sudah dapat ditebak dengan nilai sempurna. Rivaille meringis pertanda tidak suka.

"Tidak... tidak, ini serius," katanya, masih terkikik-kikik. Menghela napas panjang, dilanjutkan kalimatnya itu tanpa hambatan. "Untuk ekspedisi keluar tembok yang direncanakan oleh Irvin, kau akan dipasangkan dengan Mikasa. Dan, dari detik ini juga biasakanlah tubuhmu agar tidak ambruk untuk yang selanjutnya."

"Apa dia sudah tahu?"

"Belum, tapi sebentar lagi akan." Hanji kemudian menggapai sebotol anggur dari meja dan dilempar ke hadapan Rivaille. Dia menangkapnya dengan mudah sebelum minuman itu mendarat keras di wajahnya. "Kau yang beritahu. Aku punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan."

Wanita yang lebih jangkung—dan lebih ceria—dari Rivaille itu menyudahi pembicaraan mereka dengan nada riang. Biasanya tidak akan menimbulkan efek apa-apa terhadap _corporal_-nya, tetapi kali ini telinga Rivaille benar-benar panas dan memerah. Seenaknya saja memasangkan dirinya dengan prajurit yang masih hijau. Untuk ekspedisi semacam ini biasanya Mike, pria dengan hidung tajam itu, yang selalu menjaga punggungnya. Kenapa mendadak ada perubahan rencana?

Sadar bahwa tangannya masih menggenggam botol berisi anggur, Rivaille segera mengembalikannya ke atas meja dan mengelapkan telapak tangannya ke sebuah handuk kecil. "Aku tidak minum anggur, dasar bodoh."

Di hari yang masih cerah dan sejuk ini Rivaille mencari Mikasa dengan setengah hati di antara prajurit yang sedang gencar berlatih. Dia memindai setiap penampilan yang menurutnya sangat mencolok itu, berharap kalau Mikasa tidak terlambat lagi atau lupa mengenakan syal keramatnya. Berbaring sehari penuh di atas ranjang empuk sudah membuat tubuhnya karatan.

"Ah, di sana kau rupanya. Ini menghemat waktuku agar tidak keliling mencarimu."

Mikasa menoleh tepat saat tangannya yang ramping menggulingkan laki-laki bertubuh dua kali lebih besar darinya sampai mengempas tanah. Rivaille turut menekan alisnya ke bawah saat mendengar erangan penuh derita keluar dari mulut si pria besar itu. Tidak sadar ujung bibir Rivaille tertarik sedikit ke atas. _Menarik_.

"Ada keperluan apa, _Corporal_?"

Tak tampak seujung barang pun keringat timbul di wajah berbingkai rambut segelap malam itu. Napasnya pun pelan dan lembut seolah-olah dia baru saja membagi kertas menjadi dua hanya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Air muka itu tetap datar seperti yang digunakan Rivaille sendiri. Si pria besar sudah menyingkir ke tempat lain sembari memegangi punggungnya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Memberitahu Mikasa kalau dia akan menjadi rekan satu tim dengannya mungkin akan mengaburkan konsentrasinya. Jadi, pria itu memilih untuk menyimpan pemberitahuannya setelah mengetes Mikasa Ackerman sejauh mana kemampuannya telah berjalan. Dan, apakah gelar "perempuan yang bernilai seratus prajurit" itu pantas dikenakannya. Percobaan yang kali ini juga akan masuk ke dalam tesisnya.

"Kau akan berlatih denganku mulai hari ini," buka _corporal_ berambut hitam itu seraya menatap wajah hampa Mikasa. Namun tampaknya sekarang tidak lagi setelah kalimat itu merasuk ke dalam kepalanya. "Tunjukkan apa yang sudah kau dapat sebagai prajurit, Ackerman."

Rivaille kemudian memperlebar jarak di antara kedua kakinya—kaki kanan memimpin di depan. Debu tanah beterbangan saat tergesek dengan alas sepatu botnya. Tangan yang terkepal sudah melindungi bagian depan tubuh.

Mikasa hanya berdiri melongo. Dan, barangkali akan ada rahang yang jatuh ke tanah cepat atau lambat.

Masih pagi stok kesabaran Rivaille sudah dibuatnya terkuras banyak.

"Ackerman," peringatnya tajam. "Serang aku dari mana saja."

Gadis itu mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan mulai menyiapkan ancang-ancang seperti yang Rivaille lakukan—seakan ingin melesat secepat mungkin ke puncak gunung. Kini sorot matanya penuh keyakinan walaupun tengah dihadapkan dengan "prajurit paling kuat".

"Sekarang."

Tidaklah buruk untuk mendapati Mikasa berlari secepat cheetah ke arahnya. Rivaille hanya perlu menggerakkan kepalanya ke sisi lain sebelum sekepal tangan membuatnya terperosok ke belakang. Lengan Mikasa yang terjulur ke depan itu berhasil diraih dan ditarik sekencang mungkin hingga dia mendarat dengan gedebuk keras di atas tanah. Mikasa sudah mendorong dirinya hingga berdiri sesaat setelah berpikir kalau lawan berlatihnya akan menginjaknya seperti kecoak. Nyatanya tidak demikian.

Sebaliknya, lelaki itu telah menjaga jarak mereka lagi seraya berkata, "Satu. Ulangi lagi, Ackerman."

Mikasa berkedip. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

_Corporal_ berambut hitam itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku baru saja melakukan tugasku. Sekarang, kembali ke posisi."

Hening meringsut di antara mereka. Teriakan-teriakan prajurit yang lain masih mengarungi udara kala mereka tidak berujar satu kata pun. Ada selusin pertanyaan yang masih mengawang-awang di kepala Mikasa, namun gadis itu tak kunjung melontarkannya.

Lagi, Mikasa berlari ke arahnya dan kali ini tidak terburu-buru seperti orang yang kerasukan. Tatapan predator alami Rivaille seakan menusuk ke dalam matanya.

Mendadak jari-jari bagai penjepit menggali ke dalam leher gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu. Meski masih dibalut syal merah dari Eren, setiap helai kulitnya seakan mencekik ke dalam tenggorokan. Gadis itu merintih secara tidak sadar dan membuka setengah kelopak matanya. Tidak hanya diam, Mikasa turut mencengkeram lengan panjang Rivaille di bawah dagunya—hampir menimbulkan reaksi di wajah pemuda itu. Dengan cepat ditendangnya abdomen Rivaille yang terbuka lebar dan berharap lawannya akan terdorong sampai ke belakang dan melepas kaitan yang menyesakkan itu.

Alih-alih berpikir untuk melakukannya, Rivaille meraih kaki jenjang Mikasa yang dibalut sepatu bot dan menariknya ke atas seperti mengambil hasil memancing ikan—begitu enteng hanya dengan sebelah lengan kirinya. Mikasa mendarat dengan kepala menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu. Erangan memilukan lolos dari mulutnya selama beberapa detik. Rivaille menggosok kausnya yang tak disangka-sangka sudah meninggalkan noda kecokelatan.

"Dua," kata pemuda beriris biru tajam itu, mengintimidasi wajah putih Mikasa yang sudah dibasuh bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung. Surai hitamnya sudah menjadi sesuatu yang berantakan. "Yang barusan benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Kau memang punya potensi, tapi, entah karena alasan apa kau menahan kemampuanmu," sambung Rivaille, menatap Mikasa saat dia berdiri susah payah dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Kerikil berjatuhan.

"Apa karena kau berpikir aku tidak boleh menerima pukulan yang keras?"

Seakan dapat membaca pikirannya, gadis itu terhenyak—masih dapat disembunyikan dengan baik—lalu mengangguk kecil.

Helaan napas yang letih lolos dari bibir Rivaille. "Hal itu tidak berlaku di sini, kau dengar? Besok kita semua akan terjun ke lapangan yang dipenuhi hewan liar. Latihan yang keras diperlukan dari sekarang. Lakukan lagi sampai kau sanggup menjatuhkanku."

"Kau yakin?"

Tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, Rivaille langsung menyerbu dengan beringas seperti banteng kelaparan. Mikasa menghindar ke sisi lain namun lelaki itu tetap menempel lekat dengannya bak magnet. Jantung gadis itu memburu, memukul-mukul tulang rusuknya. Dia benar-benar dapat merasakan keberadaan Rivaille tepat di belakang punggungnya seperti hantu—yang barangkali akan menerkam lehernya cepat atau lambat. Mikasa berhenti untuk kabur dan memutuskan untuk menendangnya tanpa menahan tenaga lagi seperti yang diminta Rivaille secara paksa.

_Corporal_ muda itu segera merunduk di bawah layangan kaki Mikasa yang kebas dan mungkin akan mementalkan tubuhnya mengingat gadis itu lebih tinggi sepuluh senti. Seolah belum cukup, Mikasa dengan tangkas menerbangkan tinjunya tepat di depan kedua bola mata Rivaille.

Sayangnya itu adalah amunisi terakhir ketika pemuda itu dapat menangkisnya mudah.

Rivaille langsung menyapukan kakinya membentuk setengah lingkaran, membuat Mikasa tersengkat dan jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tiga," ucapnya melemparkan kata tersebut seperti batu yang keras. Gadis itu bisu untuk sejenak, memandangi ujung sepatu botnya yang ikut gemetar. Dia pun mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah, enggan menerima uluran tangan dari lawan berlatihnya.

Di saat seperti ini sesuatu menyentak kepalanya dari belakang. Kemampuannya sebagai gadis yang bernilai seratus prajurit hanya menguak di hadapan Rivaille.

"Lagi, Ackerman," kicau lelaki berusia 19 tahun itu, mengabaikan Mikasa yang mulai merunduk lelah, bernapas cepat keluar-masuk mulutnya. Untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya saja membutuhkan perjuangan keras. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, gadis bersurai hitam malam itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

Setelah memberi bahan bakar baru ke dalam jiwanya, Mikasa mengadukan tenaganya lagi dengan Rivaille. Tidak peduli kalau nyeri mulai menjalar dari kaki-kakinya, dia tetap memaksakan kehendak agar dapat menunjukkan kemampuannya yang hanya terdapat selama seratus tahun sekali.

Mikasa sudah berjuang sangat keras dan yang didapatnya hanyalah berakhir kesakitan di bawah kaki Rivaille.

"Lima." Tatapan yang terpancar dari kedua iris abu-abu itu seperti campuran dari iba dan rasa kecewa. Barangkali menyesal karena telah menaruh harapan tinggi kepada gadis ini dan hasilnya bahkan tidak lebih besar dari sebuah mangkuk penuh kekecewaan. Mikasa memang memberikan kekacauan pada kemeja putih dan beberapa lebam di bisep atasannya, tetapi tidak bisa mengindahkan fakta bahwa lelaki itu belum jatuh satu detik pun. Ini sudah mencapai batas; melewati bahkan, hawa panas benar-benar membakar sampai ke dalam tulang tengkoraknya.

Saudara adopsi Eren itu memandang ke atas langit biru dengan posisi telentang yang dirasa Mikasa sangat nyaman, seakan dia tak pernah tidur di atas dipannya berminggu-minggu lebih. Ada keinginan untuk terbang seperti kapas-kapas itu dan pergi keluar dari tembok, mengharapkan dunia yang lebih luas dan lebih indah dari ini.

Tapi, tidak lebih kejam.

Rivaille menggosok kemejanya dengan kerisihan yang tidak wajar—kini semakin merambat hingga ke jaket dan celana panjangnya. Dia kemudian melirik Mikasa yang malah tertidur santai.

"Oi, oi, apa aku sudah berkata kalau sekarang waktunya tidur siang? Berdiri." Lelaki ber-_cravat_ itu mengetuk dahi Mikasa yang tepat berada di bawah mukanya. Menatap dalam-dalam ke permata obsidian itu; yang tak disangka melebar pelan-pelan.

_Mata indah?_

Gadis itu terlonjak dan membentur kepala Rivaille. Keduanya mengerang bersamaan.

"Apa yang—?"

"Maafkan aku, _Corporal_," cetus Mikasa, membungkukkan tubuhnya kurang dari sedetik setelah dia berdiri. Warna kemerahan telah menghiasi dahi mereka masing-masing.

"Sialan," ringis lelaki itu, menatap ke sisi lain. "Lanjutkan saja, mau 'kan?"

Syal merah dibelitkan di antara jemari Mikasa. Gadis itu tampaknya ragu dan tidak bersemangat lagi. Permata hitamnya sudah tak bercahaya seperti bohlam yang sudah putus.

"_Corporal_, sejujurnya aku tidak melihat tujuan dari latihan ini. Apakah kau hanya melatihku? Kau punya ratusan anak buah di sana, kenapa tidak mencoba tenagamu dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

Pertanyaan dari Mikasa membuat _corporal_ muda itu berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Mereka saling menatap, namun gadis itu yang lebih dulu memutuskan kontak matanya. "Aku perlu melihat sejauh apa kemampuanmu—mengingat kau diberikan gelar "bernilai seratus prajurit"—dan kau berada di divisi ini atas kemauanmu sendiri. Jadi, lakukan seperti apa yang aku perintahkan."

Mikasa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, sebulir keringat melintas melewati pipi kemerahannya.

Dia sadar, kemampuannya saat berhadapan dengan Rivaille sama sekali tidak berguna. Bisa-bisa gelar yang hanya satu-satunya itu pun menangis.

Lagi-lagi suasana hening menggantung di antara mereka, membuat udara kian berat untuk dihirup. Barangkali Mikasa sudah terlalu lelah untuk bermain lagi dengannya karena memboroskan tenaga hanya untuk ditendang dan mendarat keras di atas tanah. Rivaille tidak pernah menahan diri entah saat berlatih atau tidak, entah perempuan atau laki-laki. Hanji pun tidak jarang dibuat babak belur ketika pernah berlatih dengan _corporal_ bertubuh pendek ini.

Rivaille memandangi kerutan di wajah kusut gadis itu. Dia hanya menunggu perintah seperti anak kecil yang sangat menuruti ibunya. Ada kalanya di mana napas gadis itu menjadi memburu dan berat, matanya berkeluyuran kian kemari, kakinya tidak lagi tegap dan mantap. Sebagai lelaki yang juga mempunyai keadaban, dia pun tidak sampai hati untuk membiarkan gadis itu tersiksa dengan latihannya.

"Cukup sampai di sini, kau boleh istirahat."

Rivaille membuka serta melipat jaketnya apik, mulai membersihkan debu dan kerikil di setiap kelimannya seraya berjalan santai. Mikasa melongo. Perintah yang sangat baru di telinganya.

"Tetapi, sebelum itu," Rivaille berhenti dan menoleh, "bisa tolong ikut denganku? Ada yang harus kuberitahu kepadamu."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Sa-chan Rivaille –ohoho:** Yaa, apa di sini udah cukup banyak interaksinya? Huehehe, maaf kalo masih belum terpenuhi ._. Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Kumada Chiyu:** Iya, gegara saya dia jadi emosian *plak!* Aduh, maaf kalau saya kurang memaparkannya, T.T mudah-mudahan di sini nggak ada yang kurang, ya. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

Hai, hai, jadi apakah adegan RivaMika-nya sudah cukup banyak? Karena Levi baru bergabung sama Mikasa hari ini, jadi saya cuma adain interaksi sparring mereka ._. Oh iya, saya sengaja buat Mikasa terus kalah telak karena anggap aja Levi udah punya banyak pengalaman dalam bertarung *sok tau banget* daripada Mikasa yang jelas2 masih lebih muda darinya.

Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan Review. Jika ada pertanyaan, saran, kritik, bisa disampaikan lewat kotak Review :D Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! :D


End file.
